The Soul Within
by Angel449
Summary: [Inspired by Beauty and the Beast] Unable to accept the destiny her father has chosen for her, Kagome runs away from the life she has always known, into a mystery involving time, a spell, and the purest act. [InuKag][AU]
1. To Escape

A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome to my newest story! Yes, some of you are probably thinking 'What happened to Forever Yours?' Well, it's completely finished! I just need to post it. I wrote this chapter a little while ago and it's time to finally post it! I hope you enjoy this story! Beauty and the Beast inspired it but I plan to make it much different than that. Please Review!

Summary: Unable to accept the destiny her father has chosen for her, Kagome runs away from the life she has always known, into a mystery involving time, magic and an angry youkai. InuKag

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own the story and all of the original characters that may appear in it. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter One**

"That's it, Kagome. That's it!" exclaimed Kaede in delight. "Absolutely wonderful. Now relax your energy."

The seventeen-year-old exhaled slowly, focusing on dismantling the barrier that she had created. It slowly faded from sight.

"Ye have been getting much better," Kaede said proudly, handing her some water. "Take a break."

Kagome gratefully accepted the offering. She knelt down, tipped her head back and allowed the cool liquid to soothe her parched throat.

It was a beautiful summer day in late June. Kagome, a young miko-in-training, was giving some practice to using her powers to make barriers in a grassy meadow outside her tiny village. Kaede, her mentor, was helping her.

"It will not be long before ye surpass me," Kaede said, shaking her head in amazement.

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "No way, Kaede. There is no way I can be better than you…you're the village miko!"

"And ye are the apprentice of the village miko," Kaede said with a smile. "Ye have more power within ye, than I. Ye just need to remember to relax when ye are making barriers. Ye try too hard and use up needless energy."

Kagome nodded. "I don't plan to stop practicing any time soon," she said, taking another gulp of water.

Kaede beamed at her student in pride.

Kagome looked at her mentor and stood up. "Can we do some archery now?" she asked.

"I think we should wrap up our training session for today," Kaede said. When Kagome protested, Kaede said, "I want to talk to ye for a bit…and give ye something."

Interested, Kagome sat back down.

"Your birthday is in three days, aye?" she asked.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes it is. How did you know?"

Kaede chuckled. "This old woman is sharper than ye might think, child. I was going to give ye your present on your actual birthday…but since ye are doing so well in your training, I want to give it to ye early."

"Oh Kaede, you didn't have to get me anything-"

Kaede waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Come with me to my home."

The two miko stood up and started to walk. On their way back to the village, Kagome could hear birds chirping, adults talking excitedly and children laughing happily.

_Three days…that's all the time I have left to just be me._

Kaede opened the door to her hut. "After ye, Kagome."

Kagome stepped inside the cozy hut. There was a tiny bed in the corner, a small chest in which Kaede kept some items and some miko weapons at the far side of the room. Kaede didn't own much, but she said that she had everything she needed.

Kagome had agreed. She loved Kaede's home and her company; she spent more time there then she did anywhere else.

Kaede walked over to the corner of the room. She picked up a bow and a pouch of arrows and set the bow in Kagome's hands. "Take a look."

Kagome trained her eyes down onto the bow. It was…perfect. Sleek and polished, powerful and well made. Her hand gripped the bow and she felt like it was made for her. "It's beautiful, Kaede."

"Aye, it is. And it is all yours." Kagome looked up in surprise. "I requested Shiro to make it for me to give to ye for your birthday."

Shiro was Kaede's 30-year old neighbour. Kaede had once saved his daughter from a terrible sickness and since then, Shiro was always happy to help Kaede with anything she needed.

"The pouch of arrows is yours too," Kaede added, handing it to her.

Kagome eyes shone brightly. "Thank you, Kaede. At least something good came out of my birthday."

Kaede looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Aye…that is the day ye will be married, is it not?"

Kagome looked away. She nodded slowly. "My father decided that he will marry me off to Naraku on my eighteenth birthday," she said emotionlessly.

Kaede saw right through it. "Ye do not want to marry young Naraku, do you?"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "When I was little, my mother would tell me stories about a princess who would get lost in a forest and get attacked by a youkai. Then, out of nowhere, a handsome prince would save her and they would live happily ever after…she always described such strong feelings of love…" Kagome trailed off.

Kaede gazed at her apprentice sadly. "Naraku is not your prince is he?"

Kagome shook her head. "Many years ago, Naraku's father, Takumi, saved my father from a deadly youkai…my father was so grateful that he told Takumi that he would give me to his son when I turned eighteen." As calm as she was trying to be, Kagome clenched her fists in anger.

"Kagome, what do ye think of Naraku?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "He's the exact opposite of the one I have always dreamed of! He's arrogant, spoiled and he treats me like a trophy! The few times that our fathers have arranged for us to get together, he would just show me off to the village men," she said in disgust.

Kaede chuckled. "The curses of being the most beautiful woman in the village."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not that special. Why couldn't he have married someone else!" she suddenly exclaimed in frustration. "Practically the whole female population of our village wants to marry him! And yet, I'm the one who gets stuck with him!"

"Kagome, I love ye like a daughter or granddaughter, I do not want ye to be unhappy."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "I'll be perfectly happy until the day my birthday rolls around."

Kaede sighed sadly. "Ye deserve so much better, Kagome. Even though ye don't think so, ye are very special and ye deserve someone that will love ye unconditionally."

Tears stung the back of Kagome's eyes. "Believe me…that's all I want," she whispered.

"Why don't ye leave the village, Kagome?"

Shocked, Kagome looked up. "What?"

"I hate to suggest it, but I really don't want ye to spend the rest of your life chained to a man that ye don't love, who will use ye only as a way to bear him children."

Kagome made a face. "Ew. Another disgusting thought. _Me_? Bear _Naraku_ children?"

Kaede nodded. "However, there is another village about five or so miles away. They are in desperate need of a village miko. I think ye are strong enough to be that miko. Ye can start fresh. There is no reason for ye to stay here."

"Yes there is!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have you! I have…" Kagome stopped to think. She sort of had her father but he barely even looked at her since her mother had died, eight years previously. She didn't really have any friends either. "Yeah…I have you," Kagome said lamely.

Kaede chuckled. "And ye will always have me. But for now, I want ye to do what is best for ye. Do ye really want to stay here…tied to a man ye don't love, just for the sake of me?"

Kagome got quiet.

_A brand new life. Away from Naraku…it's too good to pass up! For once in my life, I am going to do what's right for me!_

Kagome locked eyes with her teacher. "What do I have to do?"

Kaede smiled at her. "Pack a few kimonos, weapons, personal items…anything ye really need. Then, meet me here when the moon has risen."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

It was dark. Kagome had a small pack of items and was making her way to the elder miko's home. The tiny hut came into view and Kagome could see Kaede waiting for her.

"Ye all ready?"

Kagome nodded. She came this far and she was not going to turn back now!

"I have a horse for ye to travel on and a map to the village." Kagome smiled her thanks. "And…don't forget this."

The older miko handed Kagome her new bow and arrows. Seeing her new present, the tears that Kagome had been trying so hard to hold back erupted with the force of a waterfall. She hugged Kaede tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

Kaede smiled. "I will miss ye too, but we will see each other again. I am happy that ye are getting a chance to run your own life."

Kagome nodded with a tiny smile. Swiftly, she got on top of her horse and took one last look at her village, her home and the miko giving her an encouraging smile.

"Kaede…thank you," she whispered. With that, she urged the horse forward and rode off into the moonlight.


	2. To Meet

A/N: Sorry that I didn't make it clear before; even though this story is an alternate universe, it is set in the feudal era.

I will personally guarantee you all that you will not have to wait longer than two weeks for an update. I make deadlines to ensure that I will keep writing (although reviews help me to keep writing too!) so don't worry! Two weeks at the most!

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome urged the horse forward as fast as she could.

While the sky had been clear when she left, heavy clouds had formed above her. They bore the unmistakable sign of an intense, unmerciful downpour. She would even be willing to bet that thunder and lightning would join the rain in its decent.

While keeping a tight hold on the reins, Kagome quickly took the map that Kaede had given her, out of her sleeve. One glance at it told her that she was still going in the right direction; north.

"Come on, girl," Kagome said, not caring if the horse was a male or female, "Just a little faster. It'll be harder for us to keep going as soon as the rain starts. I don't want to get wet and I'm sure you don't either."

Alas, someone did want them wet. The sky opened up and the rainwater came down in buckets. Kagome covered her head in a vain attempt to escape the angry rainfall. Within seconds, both Kagome and the horse were drenched.

Kagome slowed the horse to a trot, knowing that it could be dangerous to keep dashing down the path while it was wet. She looked around for a shelter but there was absolutely nothing in sight and she couldn't go under a tree for the risk of being struck by lightning. She sighed in frustration.

"Why, me!" she yelled in exasperation. "What did I do to deserve this? Is this my punishment for running away?"

"It could be worse," said a cool yet amused voice. "At least you have transportation."

Kagome flushed at the thought of someone overhearing her. She looked for the source of the voice and gasped.

There, at the side of the road, was a miko. She had long, silky-looking, black hair that was tied loosely in a white ribbon. Her skin was the colour of ivory and her dark eyes were calm and calculating. She was wearing miko robes but they were red and white, unlike Kagome's blue and white. She looked only a few years older than Kagome but strikingly similar to her.

"I-I didn't see you there," Kagome said, trying and failing to cover her shock. She had just _appeared_ out of nowhere.

The woman smiled as the rain pounded on the two mikos' heads. "I am sorry that I startled you."

"It's okay. What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I was gathering herbs," she said, gesturing to the basket on her arm. "Someone at the castle I reside at needs some medicinal herbs. He has a terrible fever and I couldn't wait until morning to replenish my medicinal stock," she explained.

"What a bad time to run out of herbs," Kagome said sympathetically.

The woman nodded. "I hate to ask, but do you think you could give me a ride to my home? It is very close by," she said.

Kagome looked out to the horizon. Through the rain, she could see that the first rays of sunshine were beginning to peak out. She sighed inwardly, so much to making it to the village before morning.

Kagome smiled at the woman. "Of course I'll bring you home." The woman smiled in relief.

"Thank you," she said, climbing onto the horse gracefully. "You may stay as long as you wish, in return for your kindness."

"That's generous," Kagome said, urging the horse forward into a trot. "But not necessary. I have a post as a miko in a village nearby."

"Oh how wonderful. I have been the castle miko for a very long time it seems. But I have enjoyed it immensely and I cannot imagine doing anything else."

Kagome nodded even though her back was facing the woman. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Kikyo."

* * *

Kikyo had said that her home was very close by, yet they had been traveling non-stop for thirty minutes. That wasn't the only thing strange about Kikyo. Her aura felt kind of…empty. If she hadn't been politely conversing with Kagome, Kagome would've sworn that she was the only person on the horse. Even though the rain was coming down hard and cold, Kikyo didn't seem to be affected by it. However, Kagome just pushed her uncertainties aside and chatted with Kikyo. Her aura was probably just empty because she knew how to mask her powers and…maybe the rain didn't bother her.

The rain hadn't let up at all. Kagome was now so wet that she felt like her bones were drenched with the water. She felt wetter than she did when she bathed! This couldn't be healthy…

"It's not too far now," Kikyo said.

_Sure we will…_ Kagome couldn't help thinking sarcastically.

But it turned out that this time Kikyo was right. A big castle loomed up ahead of them. Sighing in relief, Kagome gripped the reins tighter and accelerated to the castle gates.

There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Well, here we are," Kagome said, teeth chattering. She took a moment to rub her wet hands on her miko robes in a vain attempt to dry them.

Silence.

"Kikyo?" Kagome turned around to look at the other woman and nearly fell over in shock.

There was nobody there.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called loudly.

No answer.

"Okay…this is really, really creepy," Kagome muttered.

It was. Despite the fact that the sun was now up, Kagome couldn't shake off the uncomfortable aura this castle seemed to behold. It was a typical Lord's castle, well-crafted and comfortable looking. But…it didn't _feel_ comfortable.

It was _silent_. Not even a bird chirped. The whole world seemed to be holding its breath. There wasn't a single sign that anyone lived there and meanwhile, the rain was still pounding down.

"_You may stay as long as you wish, in return for your kindness."_

Kikyo's words suddenly flashed through Kagome's mind. She really didn't want to but…the rain didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon and she didn't want to get sick. And thanks to Kikyo, Kagome now had no idea where she was. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

_Well…I'll stay at least until the rain stops. Then I'll find my way to the village._

Satisfied with her plan, Kagome hesitantly got off her horse and tethered her at a nearby post underneath an outdoor roof. Kagome took a bowl out of her pack and filled with the water dripping off the roof.

"Here, girl," Kagome whispered, feeling the urge to keep quiet. "I'll come back later with something to eat."

With that, Kagome strode nervously up to the castle doors. She knocked timidly on the door.

No answer.

Impatience getting the better of her, Kagome pushed on the doors. To her surprise, they swung open easily.

_Okay. If I didn't feel uneasy before…I sure do now._

"Hello?" Kagome called loudly.

No answer.

Kagome tentatively walked into the castle and gasped at what she saw. Expensive looking tables and chairs were all around the room and handsome paintings resided on the walls.

But the room looked like the living place of a youkai.

The chairs were scattered roughly, slashed deeply and some were even missing a few legs. The tables didn't fare much better and the paintings were gashed and hanging crookedly.

Now Kagome was feeling scared. _I have to get out of here…_ she thought desperately.

She turned around and the next thing she knew, she was flying across the room, only to crash into a broken table.

Kagome laid there stunned for a moment before moaning in pain. What was tha- She was yanked up roughly by the hair and slammed against a wall.

Kagome opened her eyes and they immediately widened in fear. She was face to chest with…an Inu Youkai. He had long silver hair, blood red eyes and purple stripes on his cheeks.

And he looked as angry as hell.

Kagome tried to get away but the youkai slammed her against the wall before pinning her there by her neck. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You…" he rasped. "You…you…die!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will explain why Inuyasha is a full youkai (you did realize it was Inuyasha didn't you…?) Please review! 


	3. To Befriend

A/N: I planned to explain everything in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush it. Next chapter, I promise that I'll explain everything.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome's eyes widened. He was going to kill her? Why? Kagome knew that youkai killed humans for stupid reasons, like testing their power and getting a quick bite to eat. Regardless, this youkai seemed to be _angry_ with her and she had never laid eyes on him before.

The youkai snarled and threw Kagome roughly against the wall.

Kagome groaned as she heard a crack. A crack that indicated that one of her bones was broken. She looked at her left wrist before immediately closing her eyes in disgust. It was bent at an odd angle that no wrist should be turned at. A white bone poked through her skin and her hand was numb.

But she couldn't worry about that now.

The youkai stalked closer to her, an evil smirk spreading across his lips. Kagome felt her arrow pouch on her shoulder, but with her wrist in its current condition, she couldn't even begin to hope that she could take him down. Kagome closed her eyes wearily and braced herself for the inevitable.

Five seconds passed and Kagome heard another angry snarl. Only this time it seemed farther away. Kagome opened her eyes to see a man struggling to force the youkai back. The man was dressed in flowing robes of black and purple and he was fighting with…a golden staff.

He was a monk.

Kagome gazed at the scene wide-eyed before she felt something poke her shoulder. She turned to see a woman with panicked, brown eyes.

"We have to get out of here," she said urgently. "Miroku can't hold him off for long."

Kagome looked at her savior with a stunned expression. Nevertheless, she nodded and got to her feet, cradling her injured wrist with her good hand.

"This way," the woman said, tugging Kagome gently down a nearby hallway. Kagome didn't protest as the woman marched her into a room with a thick, heavy, wooden door. The female closed the door but didn't lock it.

A few minutes later, Kagome saw why. The monk that she had seen earlier rushed inside and bolted the door with about ten locks. Kagome could hear angry growls and scratches on the other side of the door. The young miko let out a sigh of relief.

The woman rushed toward the monk. "Are you okay, Miroku?" she asked worriedly.

Miroku flashed her a smile. "I'm fine, Sango. Though I must admit, having you worried about me almost makes me wish that I could bleed more often," he said with a light laugh.

Kagome looked around the room. It looked like an entertainment room. There was a large dining room table with ten chairs, three cots in the corner, one window, and a few other things. It was about twice the size of Kaede's hut.

Just then, Miroku turned his head to look at her and she could clearly see a deep gash on the right side of his face. It ran from underneath his hair to the base of his neck. It was frighteningly close to his right eye. Kagome's eyes widened.

_He could have gone _blind! _All because of me…_

But then Miroku spoke. "It seems like our new house guest is much worse off then I am," he said, turning his gaze to Kagome's damaged wrist.

Kagome had almost forgotten about her injury. At Miroku's words, though, the pain spread across her wrist with the intensity of fire. Kagome looked up to see Miroku looking at her _white_ shirt…that was still wet from the rain…

Miroku knelt down in front of Kagome and took her uninjured hand into both of his. "Beautiful maiden, your aura glows with the purity and grace of an angel. Being tied to this castle, I wish to produce an heir so that my family line will not die when I do. Would you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

Kagome blinked in shock and Sango's eyes held fire. "You pervert! The poor girl is injured! Honestly, you have no class and I'd slap you if you weren't wounded," she muttered. She turned to look at Kagome. "My name is Sango and that, unfortunately, is Miroku. Your wrist needs medical attention," she said matter-of-factly.

"I…my name is Kagome. I'm a miko…I can heal my wrist," she said, still unable to take her mind off the strange youkai.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "A miko, hmm? Well, that break looks pretty bad. You must be really advanced to be able to heal it."

Kagome blushed. "…Actually, I don't think I can completely heal it, I know very little about using my energy to heal. I was trained for offence and defense against youkai. I think it is going to take a lot of my power just to reset the bone and heal the skin around it."

Miroku nodded. "I'll help you reset the bone so that you can conserve energy. I have some training in healing with spiritual energy," he said, gesturing to his face. Kagome looked on in amazement. A moment ago there had been a deep gash, but now there was only a thin white line. He must have healed himself when she was talking to Sango. He was fast!

Kagome nodded. "Okay. Thank you," she said.

Miroku moved beside her and gently took her bad wrist in his hand. He laid his other hand on top of her injury and closed his eyes in meditation. The pain started to be replaced with a warm numbness.

"It's a really good thing that we heard you," Sango commented lightly. "Inuyasha is a very powerful youkai."

Kagome's gaze snapped up. "Who is Inuyasha? Why was he so intent on killing me? What are you two doing here if this is a youkai's house? Why did Miroku say he was tied to this castle? What are-?"

Sango interrupted her. "Slow down, Kagome." She was about to say something when a new voice was heard.

"Sango, who is she?"

Kagome turned to see a little boy with fiery, red hair and bright, green eyes. Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed that he also had paws for feet and a bushy fox tail.

He's a kitsune…but he's so adorable! 

Sango smiled softly. "Go back to sleep, Shippo. I'll explain everything to you later."

Shippo pouted. "Can't I stay up just this once? Everyone else in the world is awake right now! It's not _normal_ to sleep during the day," he said, pronouncing _normal_ like it was a foreign word.

Sango sighed. "Well, we're not like other people in the world, are we? You know that Shippo."

Shippo sighed and stuck out his lower lip. "I know."

That was too much for Kagome. With a squeal, she scooped Shippo up one-handed and cuddled him. "You are so cute!"

Shippo looked surprised at first, but then he beamed and hugged Kagome back. "Hi!" he said. "I'm Shippo, who are you?"

Kagome smiled at him. "My name is Kagome."

Shippo studied Kagome for a minute. "You look kind of like her," he said seriously.

"Who's _her_?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Another question to add to your growing list, Kagome," remarked Miroku. "I'm finished setting your bones into their proper places."

Kagome took her hand and bent her wrist. A fraction of a second later, she suppressed a cry of pain.

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I told you that I just _reset_ the bones. They still need to heal naturally and that will probably take about eight weeks."

"I wish that you'd said that sooner," Kagome said with a groan.

Miroku smiled. "Shippo, please get a spare piece of fabric for me. Kagome, I'll splint your wrist while Sango answers you questions. Sound good?"

Kagome nodded and Shippo ran toward the far side of the room. He returned a moment later with a piece of white cloth. Miroku nodded in approval as he pulled the arrowhead off one of Kagome's arrows. "If you put your mind to it, you can use any materials to make anything, even a splint," he said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at him. She turned to Sango, ready to ask her first question, but Sango was holding out a scroll. "You might want to read this," she said tiredly.

Kagome carefully opened the scroll one-handed. It said:

_Thy heart is filled,_

_With darkness and hate._

_Thy two qualities,_

_Shall lead to this fate._

-

_Thy purest of spheres, _

_With untainted light,_

_Blackens in evil,_

_Come fifty year's night._

-

_Thy collar of beads, _

_Splits thou in this way._

_A human by night,_

_A youkai by day._

-

_Return to hanyou,_

_Purify thy jewel,_

_Before the last shard,_

_Becomes dark and cool._

-

_To remove thy spell,_

_Listen to thy fact._

_Remove thy collar,_

_With the purest act._

Kagome looked up. "That's a really well-written poem. I've always liked poetry," she remarked.

Sango smiled sadly. "I wish I could just look at it as a poem…but I can't. Inuyasha's fate, mine, Miroku's and Shippo's…everything is tied to this poem." Sango's eyes hardened. "It isn't just a poem…it's a spell."


	4. To Learn

A/N: Yea! I finally finished my chapter outlines! That means that I can avoid the evil, invisible force called writers block. AND I know exactly how many chapters I am going to do…20.

You may have noticed that I named my existing chapters. I think it gives the story some more…personality, I guess.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Four**

"A…spell?" Kagome echoed in disbelief.

Sango nodded. "It's a really long story but the spell sums it up pretty well…that is, if you can analyze poetry."

"I'm not - " Kagome began, but Sango held her hand up.

"Its okay, my mother already translated it to me a long time ago...before she died."

Kagome looked at Sango in shock. "Oh Sango, I'm so sorry," she said sadly. Kagome knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. She had been ten when her mother was slain by a youkai.

Sango gave her a tiny smile. "It's okay, I've learned to deal with it." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I'll tell you the entire story now."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Off by heart, she said the first stanza of the poem.

"Thy heart is filled,

With darkness and hate.

Thy two qualities,

Shall lead to this fate."

"Almost fifty years ago, when I wasn't even born yet, a young miko came to this castle. She was fatally injured and she asked the guards at the front of the castle for help, or at the very least, a place to die peacefully," Sango began. "The guards took pity on her and led her inside the castle grounds. As they neared the castle healer, they came across the hanyou named Inuyasha."

"Who is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Didn't you say that was the name of the youkai out there?" Kagome pointed to the door.

Sango smiled. "That is much farther ahead in the story, but yes. The Inuyasha in the story is the Inuyasha that you encountered earlier. Right now he's a youkai, but in this stage of the story he is a hanyou." Kagome nodded and motioned for Sango to continue.

"Inuyasha was the ruler of the castle. His father had died from severe wound the same day that Inuyasha was born and his mother was killed five years later. Villagers had killed her and an old miko had tried to purify Inuyasha because he was a hanyou."

Kagome started to tear up. How awful it must have been for Inuyasha to lose both of his parents when he was so young.

Sango was still talking. "Inuyasha had been very close to his mother and her death molded him into an angry and bitter young man. He never allowed anyone to get close to him and he despised humans."

"Inuyasha left the castle right after his mother's death and nobody believed that he'd ever return. However, on his eighteenth birthday, he returned and took his place as the ruler of this castle. I don't know why he returned but I think it was because his mother had always wanted her son to take her place when she died. I also think that he wanted to rule over humans…so that he could be above them for once."

"How does this connect to the wounded miko?" Kagome asked.

"I'm getting there. The miko and the two guards came across Inuyasha, who demanded to know who she was. The guards explained her request to Inuyasha and he flatly denied her treatment, ordering the guards to throw her into a nearby river. Inuyasha hated humans in general but mikos…he _loathed_ them with a passion."

Kagome remembered the words that Inuyasha had said when he had tried to kill her. _"You…die!"_ Had he tried to kill her merely because she was a miko?

"The miko was hurt worse than the guards had originally thought; she died right there in the hallway. However, Inuyasha's men obeyed Inuyasha's command and threw her body into the river…they thought that was the end of it."

"They couldn't have been more wrong. Later that night, the very same guards saw a woman approaching the castle. As she came closer, the guards' eyes widened in shock. It was the dead miko that they had thrown into the river hours earlier."

Kagome shivered. "Creepy…" she mumbled, as she felt Miroku tighten the bandage on her arm. He had stopped for a few minutes to listen to Sango talk.

Sango nodded in agreement. "That's only the beginning. The miko walked forward with her eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared. She coolly told the guards to let her into the castle grounds but they fearfully denied her." Sango shook her head. "I had never heard of a miko that killed humans but I guess that there's a first time for everything."

Kagome gasped but Sango kept speaking. "The miko kept walking, killing any human that tried to stop her…until she finally saw Inuyasha again."

"What did she do?" Kagome breathed.

Sango shook her head. "She laid a spell that would forever change Inuyasha and everyone around him. The first stanza of the spell explains why she did it; his heart was filled with so much hatred and darkness."

"But…how did she come back to life?" Kagome asked.

"I wish I knew." Kagome nodded in understanding and became quiet once more. "The next two stanzas of the spell kind of go together," Sango said as she delivered the next part of the spell.

"Thy purest of spheres,

With untainted light,

Blackens in evil,

Come fifty year's night.

-

Thy collar of beads,

Splits thou in this way.

A human by night,

A youkai by day."

"My mother told me that this part describes Inuyasha's curse. As the miko recited this part of the spell, she summoned a pink sphere out of nowhere which was the purest of all spheres…the Shikon no Tama. However…this tiny ball would become black with evil after fifty years…that is the amount of time that Inuyasha had to break the spell."

"The miko also created a rosary that flew toward Inuyasha's neck. The rosary had the power to split Inuyasha's two sides in half. He would be a youkai during the day and a human during the night."

"This is so confusing," Kagome murmured, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

Sango chuckled in sympathy. "It'll all come together near the end." Kagome nodded and Sango finished saying the spell.

"Return to hanyou,

Purify thy jewel,

Before the last shard,

Becomes dark and cool.

-

To remove thy spell,

Listen to thy fact.

Remove thy collar,

With the purest act."

"Basically, this part says that the Shikon no Tama is going to turn completely black after the spell has been active for fifty years. Each year, one blackened shard of the jewel will fall off until the jewel is completely blackened and broken. Inuyasha has to find a way to remove the rosary before that happens. Apparently, the only way to do that is to purify the jewel with the "purest act."

"What _is _the purest act?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango smiled grimly. "That's what makes the spell so hard to break. If we knew what the purest act was, we could've purified the jewel a long time ago."

Kagome nodded. "How do you, Miroku and Shippo come into this?"

Sango paused. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that my parent's, Miroku's and Shippo's were all servants at this castle. Well-paid servants, but still servants. I think that when the miko put a spell on Inuyasha, it affected everyone around him. Principally, Me, Miroku, Shippo and the few other people in this castle are forced to stay inside during the day to avoid Inuyasha- "

"Why?"

"When Inuyasha is a youkai, he can't tell the difference between friend or foe…he'll just kill anyone on sight."

For some reason, that made Kagome feel better. She was glad to know that he wasn't attacking her for anything that she had done.

"And the other condition is that we have to stay within a 100-foot-radius of the castle."

Kagome was shocked. "What do you do for food and water?"

Sango laughed at her expression. "You'd be surprised at how many wild animals there are around here. And remember I told you that there is a river nearby?" Kagome nodded. "Anyway, did you understand everything I said?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "I think so. In a nutshell, Inuyasha made a miko angry, the miko put a spell on him that split his hanyou sides. He is human during the night and youkai during the day. The way to remove this spell is to remove the rosary. He can remove the rosary by purifying the jewel with the purest act and he must do this before his fifty years are up."

Sango nodded in approval. "Yes."

Wow, he doesn't have much time left to break the spell… 

So…who was this miko?" Kagome asked. It was a rhetorical question but Sango answered by walking over to the far corner of the room, grabbing something and returning to Kagome's side.

She handed it to Kagome…it was a sketchbook. "My mother said that she would never forget the woman's face. She was a talented artist and she was able to draw the miko's face from memory. It's on the last page." She studied Kagome carefully and then looked a Shippo who had been quietly listening the entire time. "You're right, Shippo. Kagome does look like her."

Kagome turned to the back of the sketchbook, looked at the woman in the picture and gasped.

The long, silky-looking, black hair tied in a white ribbon…the pale skin…the cool, dark eyes...

The miko that had cursed Inuyasha nearly fifty years ago was…Kikyo.


	5. To Decide

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome suddenly couldn't breathe. "That's…her," she choked out.

Sango looked alarmed. "Kagome, are you okay?" she asked in a panic. "You're pale! You're eyes are bulging! You-"

Miroku turned to Sango. "Relax, my beautiful Sango. Kagome just appears to be suffering from shock, she'll be okay." Despite his words, Miroku also looked concerned. "What has you so distressed, Kagome?"

"Yeah Kagome, are you sick?" Shippo piped up.

Kagome was honestly about to tell them everything. She was going to blurt out that the miko's name was Kikyo and that she was only there because of the undead miko…but something stopped her.

Her subconscious.

It was telling her that she would sound crazy and she might even unintentionally cause them to distrust her. When Kagome thought about it, she realized that her subconscious was right.

At least now she knew why Inuyasha had attacked her. It was probably because she was a miko, but also because she looked so much like the miko that had cursed him.

Kagome inhaled silently and gave her three new friends a reassuring gaze. "She just looks like someone I've met before…" she said vaguely.

Miroku shook his head. "That's impossible, she died before any of us were born… perhaps Shippo was around because he ages differently, but…"

Shippo looked up at him and shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I was just a baby, I don't remember anything."

Kagome nodded. "You're right. It's probably just my imagination."

Miroku nodded and gently lifted her arm into a sling. "All done. Sorry, but this is the best I can do with the materials around. One of us can get some herbs later to dull the pain."

Kagome smiled at him. "You did fine, Miroku. Don't worry, I've felt pain much worse than this."

The knowledge that I was betrothed to Naraku… 

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"Are you staying here, Kagome?" Shippo asked suddenly.

Miroku's gaze immediately hardened. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Shippo."

Sango nodded in agreement. "We've all noticed it, even Inuyasha. You look very similar to the miko that cursed Inuyasha. If you stay here…it is very likely that he will kill you."

Kagome swallowed hard. It seemed that Inuyasha wasn't the only one that was cursed. All she wanted was to be away from her village. Then a creepy miko had to lead her here where she had nearly been killed. Just when she began to make friends, she was told that she had to leave if she wanted to live.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I have no choice then," she said.

"Be happy, Kagome!" Miroku said cheerfully. "At least you are not doomed to be stuck in a house…with no children of your own," he said, looking at Sango. "Speaking of which, Sango, would you bear my children?"

Without batting an eye, Sango promptly slapped him in the face as hard as she could. "Ninety-eight," she muttered, as Miroku fell to the floor.

"Ninety-eight?" Kagome questioned.

Sango nodded. "Yes, it's the ninety-eighth time that he's asked me that. Give it a rest, Lecherous Monk!" she yelled.

Shippo looked mildly amused.

Miroku sat up, rubbing his face. "My precious Sango. You wound my heart," he said dramatically.

"Well, we all suffer life's little tragedies, don't we?" Sango said dryly. She looked at Kagome. "He's right though, you should leave as soon as possible."

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh again. Instead, she simply nodded. "Okay…I'll leave at dusk."

* * *

Dusk had come and gone and now it was pitch-black outside. Kagome was saying her goodbyes to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Shippo looked sad as he hugged her. "Bye Kagome, I wish that you could stay."

Kagome said nothing but hugged him back tightly with her good arm. Strangely enough, a part of her wished that she could stay too.

She gave him a smile. "I'll miss you, Shippo. Take care of Sango and Miroku, okay?" Shippo nodded firmly.

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku one last look. She felt absolutely _awful_ for leaving them and not being able to do anything about their predicament.

Sango could feel Kagome's hesitation and she gave the young miko a reassuring smile. "Get going!" she shooed playfully. Miroku grinned and nodded.

Kagome gave them an uncertain smile and hurried through the door before she changed her mind and decided to stay. She slowly shut the heavy door and looked around.

It was quiet…too quiet. Like it was when she had arrived. The silence made her feel uneasy. She rubbed her left arm with her right hand to fend off the sudden chill and headed toward the front doors, glancing around her before she opened them. Despite the fact that Inuyasha was now supposedly human, her wrist was a nasty reminder of her near-death incident.

Satisfied that nobody was around, she pulled open the door and stepped outside into the warm, summer, night air. Seeing her horse still tied to the post, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried that Inuyasha might've killed her horse while she was inside.

Her horse raised her head when she saw her; almost as if she were surprised that Kagome had actually come back. Kagome jogged over to her and hugged her neck.

"I'm glad that you're okay, girl," she whispered. The horse looked antsy, like she didn't want to be there either.

"It's okay, girl. We'll leave in a few moments," Kagome said, glancing around. As she checked to make sure she had everything, Kagome muttered, "You know, I can't just keep calling you girl…how about a name? Let's see…" Kagome thought for a moment. "I know! I'll call you Amaya. It means _night rain_. That is what we were traveling in when we met."

When she was sure that she had everything, she turned to get onto Amaya's back-

"Who are you?" a voice demanded.

Kagome almost fell over. The unfamiliar, aggressive voice had startled her. She turned to look at her company.

He had long, black hair and unfriendly, violet eyes. He was wearing a red haori and baggy red pants…and he had a rosary around his neck. It had purple beads and white fangs on it. One glance at the infamous rosary and Kagome instantly knew who this was.

"Inuyasha…" she said in a stunned voice.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "How do you know who I am? What are you doing here?" he asked roughly. Then he stepped into the light and his eyes darkened as if he were seeing her for the first time. "It's you…" he snarled. "What are you doing here you bitch! How are you still alive?"

Kagome was confused for a second before she realized that he thought she was Kikyo. She sighed. "I'm Kagome, but I'm surprised that you don't know me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sneered at her. "I knew it was you…the miko that cursed me nearly 50 years ago…that is the only way that you could know my name, _Kagome_." He spat her name as if it was a curse. Suddenly, a slow smile spread across his face. "If I kill you…then the curse will be lifted," he said with a wild look on his face.

_What! But I'm not Kikyo!_

"Now wait just a minute!" Kagome exclaimed in a panic. "I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome! Kagome! I didn't put a stupid curse on you!"

"Who the hell is Kikyo!"

"The crazy miko that brought me here!"

"…What?" he asked. He sounded confused, despite himself.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to jump her, Kagome let out a breath. "Last night, I was traveling to a new village for a job. It started raining and then I saw a miko at the side of the road. She said that she worked here and asked me to give her a lift. Since I'm a _nice_ person that doesn't _curse_ people, I brought her here. Then she disappeared. I met you, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and - "

"Back up," he said. "How could you have met me? I've never-"

"Oh, you've seen me before. Several hours ago you tried to kill me," she informed him, looking at her wrist.

He looked at her arm, cradled in its sling. "I…did that?" he asked faintly.

Kagome instantly felt bad. "It's no big deal, Inuyasha. I've had worse-"

"Go home."

The statement was said so bluntly that Kagome blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Go home," he said sharply. "Next time, you might not escape my claws."

"Is that a warning or a threat?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's a warning," he said simply, as he turned and walked away.

Okay…what just happened? 

Shaking her head, Kagome moved to mount her horse…only to realize that she couldn't. She needed both hands to mount and ride her horse and one hand was currently unusable. She sighed in exasperation and rubbed Amaya's head.

Kagome weighed her options. Stay…or walk back to her village. She couldn't go to the new village that Kaede had told her about because the cursed rain had soaked her map and it was now unreadable.

She thought for a minute. Even if she could get back to her village, did she really want to? Going back to her village equaled a marriage to Naraku, plain and simple.

On the other hand…here she had Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Sure she would have to stay inside during the day and sure Inuyasha was a bit…unfriendly. However, in the end, she knew that she would be happier if she stayed.

Her choice was clear.


	6. To Change

A/N: Thaks you to my precious reviewers. If you want to, please give me suggestions. I like to know where I can improve. Of course, I like flattery even more! Lol. I replied to signed reviews so check your inboxes.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Six**

Naraku smiled.

Two more days. That was how long he had to wait before Kagome became his bride. When they married, her status as a soon-to-be-village-miko would be added to his status as the village's most powerful hunter. Then, when Kagome became a fully trained miko, they would be the most powerful people in the village.

Naraku smirked. Actually…_he_ would be the most powerful person in the village. Miko or not, Kagome was just a woman, which meant that _he_ would be in charge.

Life was good.

Suddenly, an urgent knock jerked him from his thoughts. Naraku frowned. Who could possibly be bothering him? It probably wasn't anyone important, so Naraku decided to ignore it. He sat against the wall and put his hands behind his head.

After a few minutes, the insistent knocking succeeded in driving him crazy. Growling, he stood up and stormed toward his door. He flung it open to see one of the village men.

"What?" Naraku asked in a smooth, yet dangerous tone.

The man gulped. "S-Sir, I-I have come to inform you that…um…" The deadly looks that Naraku was giving the man seemed to have impaired his speech.

"Spit it out," Naraku ordered flatly.

"Lady Kagome is gone!" the man blurted out.

Naraku said nothing for several seconds. "Gone, you say?" he replied in a cold voice.

"Y-Yes sir."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and paused. "Send a message to every man in this village. Tomorrow at dawn, they are to report to the temple. There, they will receive instructions regarding the safe return of Kagome."

"T-Tomorrow? But sir! She could be in serious danger! Shouldn't we organize a search party immediately?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning me?" The man quickly shook his head in the negative. "Good. Rest assured, Kagome is in no danger. I would know if she was…I am her _fiancé_."

The man nodded and took off.

Naraku stepped back inside and resumed his seat. No, Kagome was not in any danger, Naraku was sure of that. He had seen the looks on her face whenever the two of them were together. She simply despised the marriage and everything that came with it.

So she ran away.

Naraku smirked. Did she really think that she could get away from him? Who did she think that she was dealing with? She _would_ marry him. Kagome was the key to his future power and that key had simply slipped through the wooden cracks. So, in order to get that key back, he would have to blast the wood. When he found her, she would be punished. He would destroy everything in order to get his key back.

When he felt like it.

For now, Naraku would let her think that she won. He would give her a few more days of freedom before snatching it away, never to return it. That would teach her.

* * *

The village man hastened to obey Naraku's orders. He knocked at every hut and gave Naraku's message to the man of the house. 

After the last house, the man sighed in relief. Naraku could be scary, if not deadly, when things didn't go his way.

"Shiro?" asked a voice.

Shiro turned toward the source of the voice. "Ah, Lady Kaede!"

"Shiro, why are ye out of breath? Are ye okay?" Kaede asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Lady Kaede. I was just delivering an important message."

"Oh? May I ask what message?"

Shiro clenched his fists nervously. She didn't know. She didn't know that her apprentice was gone.

"Lady Kaede…I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but…" He paused. "Lady Kagome is missing."

"Kagome is…missing?" Kaede whispered in fear.

"But don't worry, Lady Kaede! Naraku is organizing a search party. Lady Kagome will be found and returned soon."

Kaede nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me, Shiro."

Shiro nodded, bowed and left.

* * *

Kaede hid a smile as Shiro walked away. So, Kagome was successful. She had gotten away and nobody had any idea where she was. Kaede's lips curved upward as she walked toward the meadow that she and Kagome had trained in the day before. 

She knelt on the grass, closed her eyes and began to concentrate her power. Kaede (along with many other mikos) meditated every day to help control her power.

Kaede didn't know how much time had passed before she sensed someone approaching. Normally, she would just ignore anyone that came near her while she was meditating or training…but this was not someone from her village.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her visitor. It was a young girl with short, wavy brown hair. She looked to be about fifteen.

"Can I help ye?" Kaede asked.

"Um, are you Lady Kaede, the village miko?" the girl asked uncertainly.

"Aye. What can I help ye with?" Kaede asked in confusion.

The girl bowed. "Lady Kaede, I have come to ask if you have decided on whether or not to send Lady Kagome to our village to be our miko."

Kaede raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Aye, I sent her last night. She should have gotten there by now."

It was the girl's turn to be confused. "But Lady Kaede…_she never showed up_!"

* * *

"I'm so _bored_!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration. 

Sango yawned. "You'll get used to it after awhile. Night is actually a really nice time to be awake."

Kagome instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Sango. Here you and Miroku are, staying up with me when you should be sleeping, and I'm acting like a spoiled brat."

Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Worry not, Kagome. I'm actually shocked that you decided to stay here. Helping you to adjust to becoming nocturnal is the least that we can do."

"It's not hard," Sango agreed. "After staying up all night, sleeping all day is easy."

Kagome nodded and looked toward the boarded up window. "You two…and Shippo…have never felt the sunlight on your faces, have you?" Kagome asked sadly.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Don't feel bad for us, Kagome," Sango scolded gently. "We're okay with this. We've never known anything different. Besides, Inuyasha has it much worse," she said. "He's mine and Miroku's friend…it's hard to see him suffer. He always pushes people away."

Kagome remembered their conversation the day before and felt sadder. She hid her sadness for their sake though. Kagome looked at the sleeping kitsune beside her and silently sighed.

Shippo…apart from Inuyasha, the spell was probably the hardest on him. For one thing, he had been alive for the entire fifty years. For another, he was only a child. He should be basking in sunlight, playing with other young children…he shouldn't have to live the way he did.

Sango was almost asleep on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku was nodding off too.

"Sango? Miroku?" Sango jerked out of her doze and Miroku looked up. "You two can sleep now if you want. I'm just going to think about some things for the rest of the day."

Sango was asleep before she had even finished her sentence and Miroku gave her a tired smile. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kagome nodded and he closed his eyes.

Kagome rubbed Shippo's back in a motherly fashion and gazed upon her friends' slumbering faces. They all had to live like vampires…they were tied to a fate that they had no control over…until the spell was broken.

Miroku had told her earlier that if Inuyasha didn't turn back to his hanyou self before the jewel became completely black, he would become even more uncontrollable. He would kill and kill and kill…until his soul became devoured.

Kagome shuddered. That was a fate that she wouldn't wish on anyone…not even Naraku.

Suddenly, realization hit her like her arrow would hit a target. Fifty years…they were all saying that this had happened _nearly_ fifty years ago…meaning that they only had months, weeks or even days until it was too late. Kagome had no way of knowing how much time was left, but she did know that there wasn't much.

_It was a miko…a miko cursed Inuyasha…but I'm a miko too! And Kaede did say that I would surpass her…Maybe, just maybe, I can purify the jewel and release everyone from the spell! Then nobody would have to worry about the "Purest Act."_

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Her decision was made. That night, she would find the jewel and purify it herself.


	7. To See

A/N: Hi Everybody! I'm going away for Easter so I had to get this out to you guys today. I hope that you enjoy it! And I hope that everybody has a great Easter or Passover or whatever you all celebrate at this time of year.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey guys! Rise and Shi – I mean, Rise and…uh…dark!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango and Miroku sat up and yawned, while Shippo simply rolled over.

With a smile in the kitsune's direction, Miroku said, "It usually takes him about half an hour to get up."

Kagome nodded. "I understand," she said. "So, what are you two going to do?"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. "Well, we usually take a walk at night, grabbing food if we need it," Sango informed her.

"Do we need it?"

"I think we're good for now," Miroku said smiling. He turned toward Sango. "Sango, my darling, perhaps we can do something tonight that is more _fun_ than simply walking. For example…you can bear my children?"

Sango promptly smacked his face with her open palm. "That's ninety-nine. I can't believe that you're being a pervert as soon as I get up! Do you have any decency?"

"Oh Sango, your words are cruel and they cut me deeply," Miroku said mournfully.

"Save the innocent routine for someone that doesn't know you," Sango muttered.

"Even if we don't need food, you two should take a walk anyway. It's probably really nice out and you have been cooped up in here all day," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice light even though she was starting to get anxious.

If she was going to break the spell, she needed them out of the castle so that she could snoop around for the jewel without arousing suspicion. The longer that Sango and Miroku argued, the less time that she had to search for the jewel. She didn't even know where it was to begin with!

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled at her. "You're right, Kagome. Why don't you come with us? We can acquaint you with the castle grounds."

Uh oh. She couldn't go on a walk with them; she had to find the jewel! Kagome needed an excuse and fast!

"…Well…you see…" she began nervously, sweeping her gaze around the room until it landed on Shippo. "I wanted to stay here with Shippo. You know, until he wakes up," she said.

_Kami-sama…that sounded so lame!_

"Then we'll see you later," said Miroku pleasantly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He had bought it? She had gotten the feeling that he was smarter than that! Only when Miroku turned and grinned lecherously at Sango did Kagome realize what he was doing. He was looking for an excuse to spend time with Sango alone. She rolled her eyes.

"See you two later," Kagome said with a small wave, moving to sit beside Shippo.

With a 'Help me!' look, Sango reluctantly followed Miroku outside.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. Sango wasn't as good as hiding her feelings as she'd like to think. Kagome had seen the way that Sango looked at Miroku and the way that she had blushed after slapping him. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that those two would get together someday.

But that was not important right now.

Right now, she had to find that jewel, purify it, and eliminate everyone's misery.

Kagome stood up and walked toward that door. She took a quick peek outside to make sure that Sango and Miroku were gone and that Inuyasha wasn't coming. She did not want any of them to catch wind of her plan.

Satisfied that no one was coming, Kagome stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

To say that Kagome was getting frustrated would be putting it mildly. To say that she felt like yelling her head off and pulling her hair out in aggravation would be more accurate.

She had been tiptoeing all around the castle for hours and there was no jewel anywhere! She had been so sure that the jewel was in the castle…but she was now pretty sure that it wasn't around.

Kagome slammed her good fist against the wall in annoyance. She had expected to make hard contact with the durable wall (and to get a purple bruise as a result)…she hadn't expected the wall to slowly rotate and reveal an archway. She had, somehow, opened a secret room.

Feeling a little nervous, Kagome hesitantly walked forward into a room. The walls were wooden and had various swords hanging on them. She swept her gaze around the room. There were big swords, small swords, fancy show swords and swords that looked like they needed to be thrown out. The room was spacious and it looked like some kind of dojo.

Her eyes landed on one specific sword. It was small and rusty, but it held her attention for some reason. Looking at the nameplate, she read:

_The Tetsusaiga_

She was about to reach out and touch it, when she noticed something beside the sword. On a peg on the wall, there was a necklace. Hanging from it like a charm, there was a shard of dull purple glass.

Beneath the peg on the wall that held the necklace, Kagome noticed a small, round table that had a jar on it. Curiously, she pried off the lid and peaked inside.

There were shards of black glass.

Feeling disappointed, Kagome put the lid back on and looked back at the necklace. She reached for the charm and as she did, two things happened.

The first was that the dull purple colour instantly brightened into magenta and the shard sparkled.

The second was the angry growl that she heard behind her. "What are you doing here?" said a tight voice.

Kagome dropped the necklace and spun around, only to be greeted by the sight of Inuyasha's angry, human face. "What are you doing here?" he grounded out again, looking like he wanted to murder her.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome stuttered. "I was just - "

"Yes?" Inuyasha said flatly.

"I was looking for the…" she paused.

An ugly look overcame Inuyasha's face. "What were you looking for?" Inuyasha grabbed the jar that held the black shards. "What were-?" Inuyasha stopped and his eyes rested on the pink shard on the necklace…the shard that was purple just a few hours ago. "What did you do to the Shikon Jewel?" he said in a low, angry voice.

"I - "

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer. He angrily smashed the jar of shards against the floor and pinned Kagome to the wall by her shoulders.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" he yelled. "Get out of here! I told you to leave this place and never come back! Leave!" He tossed her aside roughly.

Kagome fell to the floor, thrusting out her good hand to keep her bad wrist from hitting the floor. With tears in her eyes, she fled from the room. She couldn't think of anytime that she had been more afraid.

* * *

What was she thinking? That stupid woman…coming into his dojo and trying to take the Shikon no Tama. She was just like the miko that had cursed him; they had both tried to destroy him with that jewel.

Inuyasha looked down at the necklace and nearly fell over in shock. The colour of the final shard of the jewel…it was…pink and more pure. He knew that already but only now did he realize what that meant.

Inuyasha had more time to break the spell.

* * *

Kagome ran out into the front yard, her tears falling hard and fast. Inuyasha had been so malicious to her. She accepted the fact that she didn't know him but still…their brief conversation the night before had led her to believe that he was a lonely, but kind person.

"So much for that theory," Kagome muttered, walking toward Amaya. The horse lifted her head when she saw her. "Hey girl." Kagome stroked her back gently. "I wish that we could go home too," Kagome said softly.

"Go home and marry that fool that you were trying to escape from?" said an inquiring voice.

Kagome almost had a heart attack. She recognized that voice! Without turning around, Kagome said, "What are you doing here, Kikyo?"

"Why don't you turn around and ask me that? It is much more polite."

Kagome bristled, hating the fact that a dead woman was lecturing her on manners. Nevertheless, she turned around. "Why did you bring me here?" the young miko demanded.

Kikyo gave her a chilling smile. "Why not?" she answered, enjoying the look on Kagome's face.

Kagome tried again. "How did you come back to life?"

"How does anything come to life?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" Kagome said in frustration.

"It is so much more fun though," said Kikyo with a smirk.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I should have left the moment that you disappeared…how did you disappear?"

"I didn't disappear…I'm always here."

Feeling thoroughly annoyed, Kagome stormed off. Unfortunately, Kikyo was right behind her.

"I meant what I said earlier…do you really want to return to your village and marry Naraku?"

Kagome turned. "How do you know about him?"

Kikyo looked at the moon. "How does the moon stay so pure?"

Kagome snorted. "I bet if I ask you what the purest act is, you'd say something like - "

"Pure is impure and impure is pure."

"-That," Kagome finished, walking away.

Kikyo's chilling voice called after her. "If you return to Naraku, you are a greater fool then he is."

"Why you -!" Kagome stopped. Kikyo had disappeared again.

"Stupid Kikyo," Kagome muttered, but she knew the undead miko was right. She couldn't go home. She would stay at the castle until her wrist was better…then she would go to her new village. In the meantime, she would avoid Inuyasha at all costs.


	8. To Wonder

A/N: Quote of the day (from a fridge magnet): "If it weren't for the last minute, nothing would ever get done."

If you haven't already done so, please read my newest one-shot: Through Amber Eyes. Please comment on it too!

Thanks you reviewers for all of your patience. I now give you chapter eight!

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Eight**

A cool, ominous summer wind blew through Kagome's village. The trees swayed and the colourful flowers danced in the breeze. Mothers called their children inside to put on some warmer clothes and the village men shivered as they gathered outside the main village temple, for reasons that may have had nothing to do with the weather.

Naraku coldly surveyed the men before him. Weak. They were all weak. He didn't know why he bothered with them. He could've easily searched the surrounding lands and discovered Kagome's location by now. Why didn't he? He simply didn't feel like doing it. Unfortunately, that required him to rely on the useless people before him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and began to speak. "As you are all aware, the miko Kagome has disappeared from her home. Naturally, she will need to be returned safely. She has been gone for a couple of days so she cannot have gotten far. You men will divide into groups and search the neighboring villages to the north, south, east and west. Also, be sure to check the surrounding areas."

It took the men several seconds to realize that Naraku was going to say nothing more.

"Sir?" asked one man timidly, "…When should we leave?"

Naraku arched an eyebrow. "I though that I had made that clear," he said coolly. "I told you to divide up into groups; that means _now_."

"But sir!" exclaimed another man. "If all of us leave, who will protect the village? Who will protect the women and children?"

Naraku glared at the man who was testing his patience. "Naturally, I will see to their safety," Naraku said in a chilling voice.

Unsurprisingly, this did not comfort any of the married men. They shifted from foot to foot and muttered amongst themselves.

Naraku was losing his patience. "You have one hour to pack of everything that you may need for the search. You will report back in one day."

* * *

"Okay, I think that it is officially dark out. What do you guys think?" Kagome asked, peering through a tiny crack in the boarded-up window.

Shippo hurried over to the window and smiled in delight. "It's dark! Let's go out and play now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome laughed. "Sounds good!" she replied. She was as excited as the kitsune beside her. Holding Shippo's hand, she pulled open the heavy door and exited the room, leaving Miroku and Sango to give each other "What just happened?" looks.

Sango shook her head. "That Kagome…she's strange, but in a good way," she said, walking through the door.

Miroku smiled in agreement as he followed her into the castle hallway. "I would think that after her experience with Inuyasha last night…" he trailed off.

Kagome had told them about her experience the night before. To say that Sango and Miroku had been shocked would have been an understatement; they were struck speechless. What they didn't know was Kagome's encounter with the undead miko that had brought her to the castle in the first place.

"He can have quite the temper sometimes," Sango concurred. "I'm just glad that the poor girl wasn't scarred for life. I can't believe that she went after the jewel."

Miroku regarded her seriously. "Do you think that she could have purified it, Sango?"

Sango was taken aback. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "I-I don't know…I know that she's a miko but…I just don't know. I haven't seen a demonstration of her powers."

"I understand." Miroku nodded. "But all the same…I guess we'll never know, now will we?"

"Perhaps not," Sango said sadly as the pair stepped outside.

It was a clear night. Sango could faintly hear Shippo's laughter, but that was the only sound that penetrated the peace and tranquility that the dark night housed. There were no clouds in the sky, only the bright, twinkling lights that were the stars. They shone brightly against the coal-black sky.

"It's so beautiful out tonight," Sango said softly, as though afraid to disturb the serenity of the night. She allowed a small smile of contentment to grace her features.

"It is," Miroku approved quietly. "I guess that only people like us can appreciate scenes like this."

"Miroku…"

Miroku turned to smile at her. "Sango?"

Sango blushed. "Nothing," she muttered, sitting down on the soft grass. She moved a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed an invisible wrinkle on her skirt. She closed her eyes and sighed, only opening them when she felt a warm hand on top of her own.

"Miroku?"

The monk smiled at her. "Don't look so sad, Sango. It hides your beauty," he told her seriously.

Sango's face felt like hot coals. "Miroku…I-" Suddenly, a dark look overcame her face. Narrowing her eyes, she swung her palm and slapped the monk as hard as she could. "Pervert!" she yelled, referring to the hand that had been on her rear seconds earlier.

_He just _had _to ruin the moment…_

Sango stood up angrily and was just about to walk away when she saw another figure. "Inuyasha," she greeted cheerfully, all traces of anger gone.

The said human only nodded at her, but Sango didn't mind. She knew that he was lacking in the communication skills department.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "I want to talk about the jewel," Inuyasha said bluntly.

Miroku's eyebrows rose in surprise but he nodded anyway. "Would you prefer to walk and talk or just sit here?"

"Here's fine." Inuyasha sat on the grass and stuffed his hands into opposite sleeves. He didn't beat around the bush. "I assume that the girl told you what happened last night?"

Miroku frowned at him. "Her name is _Kagome_, Inuyasha. And yes, she told us."

"Including the part when the jewel shard turned pink?"

Miroku's posture instantly straightened. "You mean that she purified it?"

"Only a bit," Inuyasha said grudgingly.

Sango's face lit up. "This is perfect! If she can purify one shard, then she can purify all of the shards! And if she does that, then she can fuse-"

"No," Miroku interrupted.

Sango looked highly affronted. "Why not?"

"I agree with the fact that she can purify each individual jewel. However, even if she did that, she would not be able to fuse the jewel together. Only the spell can do that."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

Miroku nodded firmly. "Absolutely. If the spell were that easy to break, it could've been done a long time ago."

Sango sighed. "I guess you're right."

Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. "So, what else were you saying about last night?"

Inuyasha looked sour. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if the jewel could've been purified."

"I'm sorry, my friend. It is highly unlikely."

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess I'll be going now," he said standing up.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sango. "Yeah?"

Sango pressed her lips together and gave him a sad smile. "You really upset Kagome last night."

Miroku looked surprised. "She was upset?"

"She's still here?" Inuyasha asked at the same time.

Sango rolled her eyes at the ignorant men before her. "I think red eyes and puffy cheeks qualify for upset," she told the monk sarcastically. She flicked her gaze back to Inuyasha. "Yes, she's still here and as I was saying, Kagome was really upset and I think that she'd appreciate an apology."

Inuyasha snorted. "You obviously don't know me very well if you think that I'd ever apologize to someone like her, Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes again. "I know what you're like, Inuyasha. I'm just saying that the girl has done _nothing_ to you and you treat her terribly. Considering that tomorrow is her birthday, and she is going to be spending it with us instead of her family, I thought that you could be nice _for once_. You only turn eighteen one time." Without another word, she stomped off, muttering about going hunting.

"Kagome is turning eighteen?" Miroku asked stupidly. He pouted. "How come Sango knows everything that is going on and I don't?" he asked in a mock sad voice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Must be a woman thing."

Miroku nodded. "True, they do spend a lot of time talking." His face became serious again. "If it is her birthday tomorrow, an apology would be a present that I'm sure she'd appreciate. See you later, Inuyasha." He hurried off to catch up with Sango.

"It's not her birthday yet!" Inuyasha yelled after him, but the monk just gave him a backward wave and kept jogging.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered.

A musical laughter floated through the night air, coming from the direction of the stables. Inuyasha instantly recognized it as Kagome's laugh, even though he had never heard it before.

_She stayed…_he thought in disbelief.

Having nothing better to do, he headed toward the stable to see what Kagome found so funny.

He had not taken more than two steps when he heard an earsplitting scream.


	9. To Speak

A/N: Quote of the Day (Vernon Sanders Law): Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterward.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I treasure each and every one.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "And what did he do?" she asked the kitsune with a giggle.

Shippo grinned. "He started moaning and complaining about how Sango crushed his heart,'" Shippo said. He had just finished telling Kagome about a time that Sango had dumped a bucket of water over Miroku's head while he was sleeping, leaving him in wet clothes for the entire day.

Kagome was about to comment when she suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo, be quiet for a minute," Kagome whispered, feeling tense. Shippo's eyes grew round but he nodded.

It was silent but Kagome could sense a demonic aura just outside the stable…and she couldn't shoot arrows with her arm in its current condition. She closed her eyes to focus her powers manually –

And a powerful force ripped the roof off the stable.

Shippo screamed. "Kagome!"

"Shippo, get behind me," Kagome commanded sharply. He complied and Kagome raised her eyes to meet those of the youkai that she had sensed.

It was a giant bear youkai. Normally child's play for her, but right now…the best that she would be able to do was protect herself. She wouldn't be able to do any damage.

Closing her eyes and muttering an incantation, Kagome focused…and conjured a barrier around herself, Shippo and Amaya.

The bear youkai swung its huge paw at the barrier, only to receive a shock of purification. Kagome tensed and tried to keep her only protection in one piece. The youkai howled and swung its paw at the walls of the stable, causing them to collapse. It turned its attention back to Kagome's barrier and struck it again.

This time, Kagome could barely keep it in place. Fearing for her life and Shippo's, she resorted to a last measure. She screamed.

* * *

As Inuyasha neared the stable, he noticed that it appeared to be severely damaged. He sped up his brisk walk to a hurried jog and reached the area in a matter of seconds.

He immediately noticed the bear youkai that had its back turned to him. He clenched his fists apprehensively. Where was Kagome? It had been her scream, he was sure of it. He shifted sideways, so that he wouldn't alert the youkai, and then he saw her. A flimsy, pink barrier was protecting her.

Instinctively, Inuyasha's hand came to rest on the hilt of one of his swords. Before he was cursed, he used to always use his Tetsusaiga. It had the power to slay 100 demons with a single stroke when he was hanyou. When he was human…he had to use a normal sword.

"Oi! Ugly!" Inuyasha called smirking. The beast turned and grunted. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You're pretty stupid, attacking a purification barrier like that," Inuyasha said.

It was true. The youkai was already sprouting many purification wounds on his paws, head and belly. Apparently, it was trying to destroy the barrier with everything that it had, literally.

This'll be easy… 

Inuyasha raised his sword but before he could use it, the bear swung its paw right into Inuyasha's stomach, sending him flying across the room.

Inuyasha cursed his human body and laid a hand over his abdomen. He could feel the warmth of his blood where the bear had scratched him.

"Bastard," he muttered.

The bear came at him again to finish him off. Inuyasha quickly moved to the side and plunged his sword into the belly of the bear. It howled in pain and brought its jaws toward Inuyasha, in hopes of biting him in half. Unluckily for it, Inuyasha took his sword in both hands and forced it through the roof of the youkai's mouth. After a long shriek of pain, it finally collapsed, dead.

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled again, touching his stomach.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw that Kagome had dismantled the barrier and was rushing toward him. "Shippo! Hurry and get Sango and Miroku. Tell them that Inuyasha is hurt and we need some medical supplies," she said quickly, falling to the ground beside Inuyasha.

Shippo nodded worriedly and scampered off.

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha. "Take your shirt off," she commanded. "I need to see your injuries."

Feeling dizzy from blood loss and in no mood to argue, Inuyasha obeyed her and leaned against the wall of the stable. She looked at his stomach quickly before pressing his discarded shirt against it.

"It doesn't look deep, but we have to stop the bleeding," she explained.

"Keh," he said quietly. "It'll be completely healed by morning."

"Well, until then, we need to keep pressure on your wound," she said, pressing slightly harder.

Quiet ensued for a few minutes and Inuyasha was feeling hazy again. He could use a nap…

"Hey!" Inuyasha jerked. "No falling asleep, mister! You need to stay conscious if you want to live," said Kagome forcefully.

Annoyed, Inuyasha looked at the young miko. "Who says I want to live? Why don't you just let me die?" he asked coolly.

Kagome looked shocked. "You-? What-?" Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Oh, I get it…this is about the curse," she said quietly.

"Damn right it is."

Kagome didn't comment for a few seconds. She looked…sad. "I didn't think that you were the type to give up on something just because the odds were against you," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Don't think that I haven't tried to break this damned curse! I have searched for nearly fifty years for answers about the Shikon no Tama and the Purest Act! I have searched-!"

Kagome interrupted him. "Perhaps this isn't something that you can find by searching for it, Inuyasha. Maybe…if you stop searching for it…it'll come to you."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "You have no idea what you just said, do you?"

Kagome blushed. "It sounded good though, didn't it?" she replied with a giggle.

Despite himself, Inuyasha felt a small tug on the corners of his lips. "I have less than a year, Kagome. I probably have a few months…or weeks."

Kagome couldn't help smiling. He had just used her name without adding any malice to it. "Anything can happen in that amount of time, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened again. "Just because it _can_ happen, doesn't mean it's _going_ to," he emphasized. "I don't have a pure bone in my body," he said, resting his gaze on her broken wrist.

Kagome blushed. "It doesn't hurt, Inuyasha, and you weren't yourself when it happened."

"Doesn't matter," he muttered. "That bitch should've purified me rather than left me living in hell."

Kagome felt tears behind her eyes but she held them back. "You are too strong to just die, Inuyasha," she said simply. "However…wishing for death is a cowardly thing to do."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a coward," he hissed venomously.

Kagome shifted her position. Without taking her hand off his stomach, she maneuvered herself so that she was leaning against the wall too. To Inuyasha's surprise, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you aren't," she said wearily.

Inuyasha tensed.

"Relax," she muttered without moving. "I'm not hitting on you or anything. It's just that…that was the longest amount of time that I've ever held a barrier for and quite frankly, I'm exhausted," she said bluntly. "Your shoulder seemed like a better pillow than smelly, old, horse hay."

"Keh, I knew that," Inuyasha said, feeling stupid.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke again. "How's your wound?" she asked.

"It's fine," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I'm glad," she said with a small smile. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for saving my life," she said, looking up at him and giving him a tiny, but grateful smile.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "…No big deal…"

At that, Kagome smile widened and she felt truly happy for the first time since she had arrived at Inuyasha's castle.

"…Please don't give up on yourself yet," Kagome pleaded softly. "I want to see you free from this curse just as much as you do," she said, laying her hand on his arm.

The feeling of her warm hand on his bare arm brought Inuyasha a sense of comfort and peace. He was just about to answer her when he heard three sets of feet approaching. "Sango, Miroku and Shippo are finally here," he said, painfully standing up.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure that they have some medicinal herbs that will take away the pain.

Inuyasha shuffled over to the door and looked back at the young miko leaning against the wall. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"You should go home," he said, before walking outside.


	10. To Hurt

Quote of the day (from a bumper sticker): "I break for...OH SHIT NO BRAKES!"

A/N: If anybody has a quote that they would like me to use, by all means, submit it. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy the chapter.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome opened her eyes to be greeted by a dim light coming from the small, boarded-up window. She sighed. She would probably never get used to sleeping while the sun was up. However, judging by how faint the window light was, it would be sunset soon.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Kagome," she said softly to herself. Then she shuddered when she realized what her birthday meant.

If she had been home right now…she would be living with Naraku as his wife. Her body jolted in disgust, imagining what would have been expected of her at _that very moment_.

Kagome sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Sango, Miroku and Shippo's sleeping forms. Why did she wake up and why did she feel restless all of a sudden? She couldn't blame it on the sad excuse for light coming from the window…so what was it?

Kagome glanced at her sleeping friends and saw that Miroku's body had stiffened. Very slowly and deliberately, he sat up. All at once, Kagome felt ripple of anxiousness possess her body.

Miroku turned and locked eyes with her. "You feel it too, don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome nodded slowly. "It's not a demonic aura…it's just…I feel very unsettled."

"That's how I feel too. Something is not right."

Sango rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily. "What's going on you two?" she said an exhausted voice.

"Something is not right," Kagome said, echoing Miroku's earlier statement. "And I intend to go and find out what is wrong," she said, standing up decisively.

"That's not a good idea," said Miroku calmly. "In case you have forgotten, Inuyasha's youkai side is awake right now."

"I don't care!" Kagome declared. "I'm not afraid of Inuyasha!" She lowered her voice and looked into Miroku's eyes. "Please Miroku? I really, really want to know what is happening," she pleaded.

Miroku said nothing for a minute before he let loose a sigh. "Very well, but I will accompany you."

Kagome eyes lit up and she smiled at her friend. "Thanks Miroku!"

Miroku returned her smile before turning to Sango and taking her hands into his. "Sango, dearest, would be so kind as to look after Shippo while Kagome and I investigate what is happening outside this room?"

For a minute, Sango looked like she was going to refuse. However, she surprisingly agreed. "I'll be out soon, it won't be long till it is dark," she added.

Miroku nodded and turned toward the door, where an impatient Kagome was waiting for him.

"Oh and Kagome?" Sango called. Kagome looked back at her. "Happy Birthday."

Kagome smiled while Miroku repeated the sentiment. "Thanks."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku walked cautiously down the hallway. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief.

"Outside," Kagome whispered. "I want to look outside." Miroku nodded.

As they walked toward the doors of the castle, they suddenly heard a defining _bang_ on the large, heavy doors. Wide-eyed and without thinking, Kagome quickly opened it to keep the visitor from making any more noise.

"Hello, we are here on behalf of – Lady Kagome?" said one man in shock.

The man stepped out of the shadows and Kagome gasped. "Daisuke?" Kagome asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked in amazement. Daisuke was a man from her village and, looking behind him, Kagome could see two other men with him.

Daisuke sunk into a deep bow before returning to his normal height. He looked into her eyes. "Lady Kagome, we have come to bring you back home. Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

Involuntarily, she looked down at her arm and the man followed her gaze. "Lady Kagome!" one of the men said in shock. "You're injured! We must take you back with us!"

Miroku, who had been silent the whole time, nodded slowly. "He's right, Kagome. You would be much safer in your own village." It could've been Kagome's imagination (or perhaps her wishful thinking) but she was sure that Miroku's statement sounded halfhearted.

"Lord Naraku is most anxious for your return," said Daisuke.

It was that simple report that caused Kagome to fall backwards. She would have hit the floor if Miroku hadn't caught her. She gave him a grateful smile as he helped her to stand back up.

"Kagome…," he said, "You know what I think you should do…but I'll let you make your own decision."

"Miroku…"

He smiled at her and gave her a quick, friendly hug. "If you decide to stay, you know where you can find me." Without another word, he disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome paused. "Daisuke…" she said, turning back to the men from her village. "I'm afraid I can't-"

"She's not going anywhere," said a low, even voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she locked her orbs on the newcomer's. "I-Inuyasha…" He was…a youkai. Just like when she had first arrived at the castle. She quickly glanced outside and could see a faint golden light disappearing beneath the horizon.

_Come on Inuyasha…just keep your control for a few more minutes!_

Inuyasha didn't even look at her. "So…you thought that you could just barge into my castle?" he asked menacingly.

One of the men looked frightened. "W-We have come for Lady Kagome. We are here to return her to Lord Naraku!" he declared bravely.

Inuyasha smirked darkly. "Good luck doing that with a dead body."

Suddenly, he lunged at the man and swiped his razor-sharp claws across his chest. With an agonized scream, the man slumped forward. Inuyasha turned to the next man and shoved his fist through his abdomen.

Kagome knew that she should do something to help them…but she couldn't move. She was in shock. Unable to run or help the villagers, she could only close her eyes and wait for it to be over. A few seconds later, she heard Daisuke's yell of pain as he too met his end.

_Kagome! Snap out of it! Open your eyes, girl!_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was walking toward her. His eyes were malicious and his lips were curved upward in a taunting smile. Abruptly, he seized her arms and roughly pinned her to the wall.

Kagome knew that she had to use her powers to protect herself but…her mind seemed to be working in slow motion. All at once, she felt like a beginner miko that was struggling to learn how to use the power within.

Inuyasha's eyes glinted wickedly. "You should have gone home when I told you to, Ka-go-me. No Miroku to save you this time."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Don't." She shut her eyes and braced herself, ignoring the pain that he was generating by gripping her injured arm.

_Three…two…one and a half…one and a quarter…_

Kagome tentatively opened her eyes and was met with obscurity. Through the darkness, she could faintly make out Inuyasha's shadowy form.

"Kagome?" asked a bewildered voice.

Kagome nearly collapsed in relief. He was back. The human voice that she knew so well was back. Slowly, the grip loosened on his arm.

Just as Kagome exhaled, Inuyasha exploded. "Are you insane! What are you doing out here! Are you trying to get yourself killed! I told you to go home! Do you know what could have-!" He came to a halt.

Kagome looked up to see what had his attention and stiffened. He was looking at…the slaughtered villagers.

"I did that." Inuyasha said flatly. It wasn't a question.

"I-Inuyasha, you weren't yourself."

His eyes hardened. "You don't get it. That monster…is me." Without another word, he vanished through the castle doors.

* * *

A/N: Be very happy. I was GOING to leave a cliffhanger. Well…this is kind of a cliffy since I am continuing this scene next chapter, but it wasn't an evil one.

Another reason to be happy: I posted this. I am so stressed out that it is not even funny. I was thinking. "Screw the two-week limit, I have work to do!" But, true to my word, I posted this on time. Do I get a review for my efforts? Lol. Expect fluff next chapter.

Now, it's back to making myself sick with stress.

Love,

Angel


	11. To Comfort

Quote of the Day (courtesy of Blazingnymph7): "I chose the road less traveled, now where the HELL am I???"

A/N: If you would like to submit a quote for me to use, please do! I love them, almost as much as I love fanart. I have been on deviantart so much this week! My profile there is Angel449. Check out my photographs!

As you can see, I am, once again, barely meeting my deadline for this story. Sigh…I truly hope that my writing hasn't been affected by everything I have going on. I am pretty pleased with this chapter but if you notice any problems, PLEASE tell me. By the way, "Your chapters are short," does not qualify as a problem. I am so tired of hearing that. I am honestly trying my best just to get updates out. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks for your patience.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter 11**

"Poor Inuyasha," Kagome said miserably, as she searched for him. She was sad about the death of the village men but, in all honesty, she hadn't known them that well and she only knew one of their names. Inuyasha on the other hand…

The night air was cold and Kagome found herself shivering. She glanced around but she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Kagome was just about to give up and go back inside when she felt a soft, warm weight descend upon her shoulders. She quickly looked behind her.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here with what you're wearing," Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome clutched the red fabric around her tightly. "Thank you."

"Keh."

There was silence. An awkward Silence.

"Still think I can do something pure enough to break the curse?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome felt her heart break. She didn't know what to say to comfort him. "Inuyasha…"

"I doubt that this is the birthday present you wanted."

Her birthday? How had he known that it was her birthday? Had Sango told him? "Inuyasha…"

"Why are you still here!" he suddenly yelled out of blue. "I told you at least twice to go home!"

Kagome was taken aback. She just had no idea what to expect with this guy. If he wasn't depressed, he was being kind to her. If he wasn't yelling, he was telling her to go home. Kagome wasn't going to stand for that anymore.

"Now listen here!" she shouted, grabbing his hair and yanked his head down to meet her eyes. He winced. "Don't tell me what to do! I'll go home when I'm good and ready and nothing you can say is going to change my mind! I'm here for awhile, pal, now get used to it!" For good measure, she roughly tugged his hair again, hoping to drive her point across, before releasing it.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in attempt to cover his shock at her behavior. "I can damn well order you around if I feel like it. Don't forget, woman, this is my castle that you are trespassing on!"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me! I don't care if you own the whole region! You can't command me like I'm a loyal servant! If I wanted to obey a man's every command for the rest of my life, I would have stayed at home!"

Damn her for being so stubborn! But more than that, damn her for looking so undeniably beautiful at that very moment. Inuyasha wasn't aware of anything at that moment other than the passion in her voice, the blaze in her eyes or the way her full lips pressed together tightly in frustration–

_Don't. Even. Go there._

"…You're not even listening to me, are you!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and regarded her coldly. "I have to go."

He turned to leave just as he felt her soft hand grab his hand, preventing him from going anywhere. His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs and a pink hue stained his cheeks. What was with her that night?

"Inuyasha, why won't you look at me in the eye?"

Her voice had completely changed. It was softer…and more sad. It was a voice that made him feel like a complete jackass. Damn that woman for making him feel these things! Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to face her. He rested his gaze on her chocolate-brown orbs…and was unprepared for what he saw.

Her eyes revealed understanding, sympathy, caring…and trust. Her openness was almost frightening. What was it about this girl?

Then she smiled. A bright, beaming, beautiful smile. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked playfully.

For the second time in two days, Inuyasha felt the urge to smile again. And that scared him. Building a wall around his heart was the only way that he had been able to protect himself for nearly fifty years. Over time, it came naturally but…this woman, this _miko_, was taking down the wall without even trying.

It was then that he realized that his hand was still in hers. With his face flaming, he pulled it away.

Kagome didn't seem to mind. She smiled again and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Startled, Kagome stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt very flustered. "I, uh…thanks," he muttered.

Kagome looked surprised. "For what?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Why did she have to make everything so complicated? Could she just accept anything he said without questioning it? Besides, he didn't exactly know what he was thanking her for. Well…he did actually…but he didn't know how to word it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in attempt to cover up how uncomfortable he was. "For…uh…back there," he said awkwardly.

Understanding dawned in Kagome's eyes and she gave him a small smile. "You're welcome, Inuyasha," she said, stepping toward him. "And I want to thank you too." At Inuyasha's stunned look, she smiled and added, "For allowing me to stay here for my birthday. I…I'm truly grateful. It's made this one of my best birthdays ever."

Leaving a flabbergasted and speechless Inuyasha, she turned and walked to the stables to feed Amaya.

_After all, freedom from Naraku is the greatest gift he could have possible given me._

* * *

Naraku fought the urge to drum his fingers against the table in front of him. To say he was irritated and impatient would have been the understatements of the year.

He had told all of his men to meet back at the temple that day to discuss their findings in the regions around them. However, three of his men from the northeast had not returned yet. His outward appearance was calm but on the inside…he was murderous.

The other men knew it too. They were shifting back and forth uneasily, trying not to fall under the deadly hunter's cold gaze.

Naraku had finally had enough. He cleared his throat and the already quiet room became silent.

"It would seem that the three men that were sent to the northeast have not returned. If anyone has anything important to say regarding the whereabouts of Lady Kagome, speak."

Shifting. A cough. Then a voice said, "Sir, we have found dried hoof tracks leading to the northeast. The tracks show that only one horse has rode there recently," said one man, speaking on behalf of his group.

Naraku smirked. "You believe that Lady Kagome is in the northeast?"

The man spoke with confidence. "I believe she is, sir."

Naraku's eyes glinted. "And the three men that went that way are missing…gentlemen, I think we have found Kagome."

* * *

Shiro ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As he neared Kaede's door, he stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"What on earth, Shiro! What's happened to ye!" an elderly voice exclaimed.

Shiro looked up. "Lady Kaede! I wanted to," he panted, "tell you what happened at the meeting."

"Goodness! Did ye run all the way here? Come in!" Kaede ushered the exhausted young man inside.

When he was comfortably seated and holding a cup of hot tea, Kaede asked him, "What happened?"

Shiro didn't pause. "Naraku believes that Kagome is in the northeast. He is going to send one of the finest soldiers in the village to confirm it though. You see, the last men sent there didn't return."

"They didn't return?"

"No, Lady Kaede."

_The northeast. The village I sent Kagome to…was in the north. Why would she have gone northeast? _Kaede suddenly got an ominous feeling. _If the men didn't return…_

…_Kagome, what has happened to you?_


	12. To Discover

Quote of the Day (courtesy of KitsuneMagic1): "Appearance catches the eyes, but personality captures the heart."

A/N: I tried to upload this about five days ago but the site wouldn't let me. Anyways, enjoy!

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was starting to become a nightly ritual. Kagome would sit by the boarded window and watch the sun set. As she glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping friends, she again realized how different she was from them.

The curse separates us in more ways than I originally thought… 

While her friends were very different from her…they still kept a hopeful attitude, still smiled, still lived life in the only way that they could…

Kagome wished that she could think the same of Inuyasha. Much as it hurt her to admit it, he had clearly given up. He didn't seem to care about his fate.

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she thought about her conversation with him the night that he had killed the villagers. It had only been a few days since the incident. Ever since Kagome had met him, he had been distant…but now? Now he seemed utterly unreachable.

Dragging the knuckle of her index finger across her eyes, Kagome dabbed her tears before they could completely descend from her chocolate-brown orbs. She turned back to the dimming sunset and thought of Kaede.

The sunset reminded her of her mentor in so many ways. It was soft, yet it cloaked authority. It had colours and moods…the strength of red, the power of purple, the love of pink, the restlessness of orange, the calm of turquoise…though the miko was old, she always tried her best and never gave up on anything. Kagome hoped that some day, she would become at least half the woman Kaede was.

_Kami-sama…I miss her…_she thought miserably. _I hope that she knows that I'm okay._

Kagome kept watching the colourful sunset until it disappeared for the night. As if on a timer, her friends began to stir.

Miroku sat up. "Hello there, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him. "Hi Miroku, are you and Sango planning on hunting tonight?"

"No," Sango said sleeply.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Our food supply is fine, though I am planning on going to the river to collect some water. Would you like to accompany me Sango? Kagome?"

"Sure," said Sango as she sat up lazily.

Kagome smiled but shook her head. "No thanks. I was thinking about just spending the night with Amaya. I need to think," she said, her eyes drifting toward the window.

Sango looked at the younger girl sympathetically. "I recognize that look; I've worn it before. You miss somebody don't you?"

Kagome blushed. "…My teacher…she's the only family I have now." Her eyes turned cold. "Not my father…never him."

Sango looked surprised but she chose not to pry.

"Kagome…there is more than your wrist that is keeping you from going home isn't there?" It was a question, but Sango sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Of course not! I want to see Kaede! And I need to take care of my village and -"

Not looking convinced, Sango interrupted. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Kagome nodded. "Positive."

"Can I come and visit Amaya with you, Kagome?" Shippo's little voice piped up out of nowhere.

Kagome's expression softened. "You can if you want to Shippo, I just don't think that I'll be very good company."

"I don't mind!" Shippo exclaimed.

"All right then. Let's go…time is ticking."

* * *

"What is troubling you, Sango?" Miroku asked casually as he filled the large bucket with water.

Sango snapped out of her little daze. "Huh? Nothing's wrong," she said casually. To anybody that didn't know her, she would have sounded flawlessly convincing.

But Miroku knew her better than that. He regarded her seriously. "Kagome's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I know that," Sango said sighing. "I just wish that she would tell me what is so bad in her own village! It can't be any worse than here!" she said in an irritated voice.

"You don't know that for sure," said Miroku as he lifted the heavy bucket with practiced ease.

"The way she closes herself off…doesn't it remind you of someone?" Sango asked with a light smirk.

"You mean Inuyasha?"

"No, I mean Shippo," she said sarcastically.

Miroku shrugged. "I think that Kagome is a little more open than that. She has answered any questions that we have asked unless they were village-related. Inuyasha…it's like pulling teeth to get him to make conversation."

"Kagome has talked to him with few problems."

Miroku nodded. "Well, we both know that Kagome is different."

"I hope that she can be the one to heal Inuyasha's heart," Sango said softly. "And I hope that Inuyasha can save her from whatever she is running from. Those two need each other…"

"The problem is, even if they were to get together…the spell would tear them apart," Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"The purest act…" Sango sighed to herself. "We'll all be dead before we figure out what it is."

"Sooner than you think," Miroku said darkly. Much as Sango loved his honesty, she was afraid to hear it now.

"…How long?" she asked, biting her lip.

Miroku pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. Charts and diagrams were scribbled all over it. "Based on these calculations of the lunar cycles…" he trailed off.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "How. Long," she repeated slowly and deliberately.

Miroku closed the book, bowed his head, and rubbed his temples in a rare display of weakness. He said something in a voice so low that Sango couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

Miroku looked up at her. In a clear voice that was devoid of all fear, he said, "We have 12 days."

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and turned her head so that she could view Shippo, who was sitting on her shoulder. "Shippo?"

"I'm going to go see what Sango and Miroku are doing, okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm sorry that I'm out of it tonight."

"That's fine!" Shippo said cheerfully. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome looked into Shippo's eager eyes and felt bad. "I think I will Shippo…a little later okay?"

"Yea!" he exclaimed, bounding outside.

Kagome watched him go with a small smile. She was so pleased that he had not been traumatized by his less-than-normal life.

"Sango and Miroku have taken really good care of him," she told Amaya softly, while running her hand over the horse's head. "I think that they'd make great parents if they ever decided to get married. It's clear that they care about each other, don't you think?"

Amaya snorted.

"Don't be so negative," Kagome scolded. All she received was another snort. "Whatever," she said.

Letting her eyes wander around the stable, she noticed a few blocks of wood just lying around. She shook her head. "What is _wood_ doing in here? It's just wasting space." She carelessly kicked one of the pieces and sent it flying.

"Oops." She retrieved the light piece of wood and easily stacked it neatly on top of another piece. And then another…

Suddenly, she was hit with an idea. Careful not to hurt her wrist, she stacked the pieces in a stair formation. Heart pounding and mind alert, she walked up the steps and eased herself onto Amaya's back. She gripped the reins tentatively and had her horse take a few experimental steps.

It stung her injured wrist at first, but with a little thinking, she figured out a way to ride one-handed.

_I can ride…_

Kagome was amazed. She could control the horse! She could ride her! She could go home -!

No, not home. To her new village. She could go to the new village and begin her life there. Maybe find someone to settle down with…

So why was she hesitating?

"_Go home."_

"_You heard me. Go home."_

"_You should go home."_

"_Why are you still here! I told you at least twice to go home!"_

"_Get out of here! I told you to leave this place and never come back! Leave!"_

Kagome's eyes narrowed. He clearly didn't want her around.

She steered Amaya toward the open doors of the stable.


	13. To Feel

Quote of the Day: Multitasking means screwing up several things at once.

A/N: Did any of you see the World Cup? Italia won! I am so happy! Viva Italia!

I've discovered uTorrent! I've been downloading anime non-stop!

Sorry for being a little late. I've been busy with a million and one different things. I'm not going to list them because that is just wasting space. In apology, I have made this chapter a page longer than usual.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome hesitated.

She could ride her horse…but she was still hesitating. Uneasily, she glanced at her surroundings. There was nobody around…but for some reason, she was having a difficult time moving.

Kagome exhaled sharply in annoyance. _I don't belong here, I have to go. I'm too different from them._

She craned her neck toward the night sky that was hosting numerous twinkling stars. Kagome thought about Kaede. Was she viewing the night sky at the moment as well?

"…_Ye are getting a chance to run your own life."_

"You make it sound so easy, Kaede…" Kagome muttered. Tugging sharply on the reins, she nudged Amaya into motion. The horse broke into a trot.

At the border of the land, Kagome turned slightly. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"Goodbye?" an amused voice echoed.

Kagome nearly fell off her horse. She swiftly turned Amaya around and gasped when she saw whom it was. "You! What are you doing here again? Don't you have better things to do than haunt me?"

Kikyo smirked. "Haunting you, am I?"

"Well, what would you call it?" Kagome demanded.

Kikyo looked thoughtful. "I suppose I would simply call it…advising you."

"Go advise somebody else!"

Kikyo pretended to look around. "I don't see anybody else about to make the biggest mistake of their life."

That made Kagome pause. "…What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Why are you leaving, Kagome?"

Kagome gave the undead miko a look of pure and utter exaggeration. "Hmm, as fun as living with a guy that hates my guts sounds, I'd rather go to a place where I can help people and live a _normal_ life…" she said, glaring at the other woman.

Kikyo's expression didn't change. "All I see is you dawdling. You can't want to leave that badly."

Kagome huffed. "You're really annoying," she stated.

Kikyo seemed to find that comment amusing. "All I'm doing is pointing out the obvious."

Kagome turned away from Kikyo. "I'm leaving right this second," she said.

"And yet, here you are, still talking to me."

Kagome whipped her head to the side. "No, I'm - !"

Nobody was there.

_Oh no! She is _not_ disappearing on me again!_

Kagome turned the horse and took off at a fast pace. Kikyo couldn't be far.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. "Get back here now! Don't you know that it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation!"

Unsurprisingly, she didn't get any response.

"What is your _problem_ anyway? Why can't you just go and- !"

" – Be quiet so that you don't wake the dead?"

"She's already dea - ! Oh…Inuyasha…." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Do you often scream out random things in the middle of the night?" he asked rhetorically.

Kagome blushed deeper. "I was just…um…"

"Yes?"

"…Exercising my voice?"

"Exercising your voice?" he repeated in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that…" he trailed off. His eyes fixed on her horse, and then back on her. "…You can ride." It was a statement, not a question.

For some reason, the new expression in his eyes scared her. Without knowing why, she felt guilty for sitting on Amaya. She slid off slowly and stood there for a second, looking into Inuyasha's violet eyes. "I can ride," she confirmed quietly.

Inuyasha eyes darkened considerably. "Then why the _hell_ are you still here!" he thundered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Very deliberately, she kept her voice low. "I thought that I had already discussed this with you," she said quietly.

"I don't care what you said! Go home!"

Kagome walked up to him until their noses nearly touched. "What are you going to do if I don't?" she whispered.

Kagome honestly hadn't had time to think about what she was saying…thus, she had no idea what to expect from Inuyasha. At that second, he was silent, though he was staring into her chocolate orbs with a fiery intensity. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. He was leaning toward her…

_Is he…is he going to…kiss me?_

Kagome's eyes were half-lidded when she felt strong arms embrace small frame tightly.

Kagome was a little disappointed. _I guess I'll take what I get_, she thought, returning the hug. She leaned against his strong chest and closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

"Don't you ever think about the fact that I might kill _you_ one of these days?" he said in a painful voice.

Despite herself, Kagome felt like crying. Was _that_ the reason that he kept telling her to go home? Was he that worried about her safety?

"Inuyasha…" she said softly. "I'm fine…and I want to stay."

Inuyasha pulled away slightly. "You can't," he said halfheartedly.

Kagome looked up at him but he wasn't meeting her gaze. "Give me one good reason why not?" she demanded. "And don't say 'because it is dangerous,'" she added as an afterthought.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. Kagome waited patiently in his loose embrace for an answer.

"Family…?" he asked.

"I only have one family member and she wants me to be free. Here, I'm freer than I could ever be in my village. Here, I'm like an arrow that has missed its target and keeps on flying…away from the board that would've trapped it."

"Kagome-"

She interrupted him. "You're not the only one that is tied to a terrible fate!" Kagome yelled angrily.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Can't be any worse than mine!" he shouted back.

"Oh please. Compared to the hell that I'd be forced to live, a cursed death would be a blessing!"

Inuyasha found that he didn't like the way that she was suddenly talking. For some reason, he couldn't accept the thought of Kagome dying.

"Stupid woman, wasn't it _you_ that said wishing for death is a coward's way out?"

"I'm not wishing for death!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I just want to be happy for a change!"

"Then move on out because there is no happiness to be found here!"

Kagome started to yell something back, but then stopped. "What would you know anyway?" she said sighing. "You wouldn't know happiness if it kicked you in the head, knocked you unconscious, and drew on your face!"

Inuyasha looked blank. "That's happiness?"

Kagome rolled your eyes. "Stop being an idiot, you know what I mean!"

Inuyasha smirked. "The things that come out of your mouth…it's entertaining."

Kagome huffed. "This conversation isn't going anywhere anymore, so I'm ending it. I'm happy here, get used to it, and you're infuriating."

She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Inuyasha, once again, shocked at her words. However, this time he wasn't entertained by them, only perplexed.

"She's happy?"

* * *

A short distance away, a lone figure watched the exchange quietly. Based on the description that he had received, he mentally confirmed that this was the miko that he was looking for.

Kagome.

Having all the information that he needed, the dark form left the area swiftly. He hurried in the direction of the man that had hired him to check the area.

_Lord Naraku…I've found her._


	14. To Warn

Quote of the Day (courtesy of Inuyasha-lover): "Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard. Be Evil."

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Fourteen**

There seemed to be an aura of cold and foreboding encircling Kaede's tiny village.

The elderly miko shivered a little as she made some tea for her guest.

"Shiro, would ye add some wood to the fire?" she asked kindly.

Shiro immediately stood up. "Of course, Lady Kaede." As he picked up an armful of wood, he added worriedly, "Odd weather we're having, don't you think?"

"Aye," Kaede agreed distractedly. The truth was that she didn't think that the chill had anything to do with the weather. There was a strange aura in the area, she was almost sure of it.

However, it was different then anything that she had ever sensed before. It was demonic, no doubt about that, but it was…unnatural, and slightly diluted. She had sensed it twice recently but had paid it no heed…she had been too worried about Kagome.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed that she had felt the aura on the day that Naraku had requested all the village men to search for Kagome and the day that the men came back. And there was a meeting again today. Could there have possibly been any connection?

Kaede shook her head lightly and carried a teacup to Shiro. He thanked her and sipped the hot beverage slowly.

"Do ye know what the meeting is going to be about today?" she asked after a moment.

The man looked up at Kaede and shook his head. "I know that it will be concerning Lady Kagome in some way. At the end of the last gathering, Lord Naraku informed us that he was sending a reliable ally to search the area that she is suspected to be in."

Kaede nodded in understanding. "So, Naraku most likely has news from this ally?"

Shiro nodded. "That is what I have come to believe."

"Ye will tell me what happened when it is over?"

Shiro stood up and put down his cup. "Of course I will, Lady Kaede. It should be starting soon, so I better be going."

"Ye certainly better."

With a short bow, the village man left Kaede's hut.

* * *

"I have received information from the individual that I have sent to the northeast," Naraku said coolly.

The village men waited impatiently for the hunter's next words.

"Lady Kagome is indeed in the northeast." Naraku paused for a minute to all the collective gasps. "However," he continued. "She is trapped there against her will. If she even tries to leave, a violent youkai will immediately kill her. She is trapped in a small room."

The men were wide-eyed. Naraku smirked. Such gullible fools. His underling had caught some information and he had twisted it to his liking. Kagome had been talking with a human that had some kind of curse on him during the day, which made him an out-of-control youkai. Apparently, the human was afraid that he would kill Kagome one day.

His minion had also said that the three men that had been sent to scour the area were dead. The freshly dug earth and small rocks to mark their tombs had been proof of that.

"The youkai is very dangerous and is not to be taken lightly," Naraku added. "Therefore, it will take the combined efforts of the village to bring it down. You are all to start preparing for battle immediately."

* * *

At long last, Kaede heard the knock that she had been awaiting for the past hour. With the speed of someone much younger, she hurried to the entrance of her hut. Without checking who was there, she flung open her grass-mat door.

"Shiro! Come in, come in!"

The said man nodded at her, looking unusually grave. He sat across the fire from Kaede. "Lady Kaede…I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The miko put a hand over her heart. "I would like to hear it," she said nervously.

Shiro nodded and proceeded to tell her what had gone on at that day's meeting.

"She is being trapped by a violent youkai?" Kaede said doubtfully.

"Yes."

Kaede withered her brow. That couldn't be right. She knew Kagome better than anyone…she knew what Kagome was capable of. She could've purified any youkai without breaking a sweat! Well…maybe a little sweat but she could definitely do it. At the very least, she could hold a barrier around herself long enough to get back on her horse and leave.

At any rate, Kaede knew that Kagome was not hiding from a youkai like a scared little girl.

"Lady Kaede? Lord Naraku said that the men were to leave for battle in exactly three days."

The elderly woman blinked and nodded slowly. "Three days…thank you, Shiro. I appreciate ye coming to see me."

"Of course."

Kaede gave him a small smile. "I don't want to keep you here any longer, I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are."

Shiro nodded and smiled. "I had better be going, then," he said as he disappeared through the door.

Kaede sighed worriedly. What was she going to do? If Naraku had told everyone that Kagome was trapped…that was what everyone would believe. The only people that probably knew differently…were Naraku and his mysterious ally. It would be next to impossible to get any information from either of those people.

Kaede was sure that Kagome was not in any danger. However…that would all change if she were forced to come back.

The northeast…

It couldn't be too hard to find, this village. The region didn't have very many villages and up until now, she hadn't known that the northeastern village had existed at all.

There was no question about it. Kaede knew what she had to do.

She had to get to Kagome…before Naraku did.

* * *

Kaede had packed a few essential items and was ready to leave. She cautiously peeked out of her tiny hut.

Nobody was in sight.

As quickly as she could, she mounted her horse and sped off into the darkness…

…Never suspecting that someone was watching her.

* * *

Kaede looked around feeling somewhat desperate. Two hours of traveling and no sign of any life. To make matters worse, the sun didn't seem to be coming up any time soon.

Kaede sighed and slowed her horse's speed. If she didn't find Kagome, what was she going to do? Go back to her village and pretend that nothing had happened? Or just keep searching?

"Are you okay?"

Kaede was so startled that she nearly fell off her horse. She turned her head to see a young woman.

"Aye, I am fine," the miko lied.

"I don't mean to pry, but may I ask why you are all by yourself at this time of night?"

Kaede looked carefully at the woman. She noticed that she wore the typical clothing of a miko. She could probably be trusted…

"I'm looking for a village," she said at last.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "At this hour?"

"It was urgent. I'm looking for my apprentice. She disappeared a few days ago and it was recently discovered that she was in a northeastern village…which is around here."

The miko narrowed her eyes. "Why are you looking for her all alone?"

Kaede sighed. This woman was annoying. How was it any of her business? Reluctantly, she answered, "I sent her away from my village so that she could escape a personal problem. Now that her location has been discovered, I have come to warn her that she is safe here no longer."

The miko muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "…can't have her leaving…" After a minute of pondering, she asked another question. "If you find her, do you plan on taking her away?"

_That_ wasn't a suspicious question at all, Kaede thought sarcastically. She was getting more and more sure that this miko knew Kagome's whereabouts.

"I honestly don't know what I plan on doing if I find her, but I can assure you that she'll never return to my village if I can help it," Kaede said. "However, a cruel man knows her location and he will drag her back there in three days."

The woman said nothing.

"I just need to warn her, if nothing else," Kaede said pleadingly.

The miko looked deeply into her eyes as if needing to confirm something. She seemed to find it a few seconds later when she nodded.

"Okay, I will take you to Kagome."

Kaede nearly collapsed in relief. "Thank you so much…?"

The woman smiled. "Kikyo."


	15. To Find

Quote of the Day (courtesy of whitenymph): Not all who wander are lost.

**Super-Duper-Important**: For the month of August, I will have no access to any computer. I will be in Europe and thus, there will be no new chapters. Since this will be the longest that I have ever gone without updating, I wanted to warn you all. I hope that everyone understands and enjoy the rest of their summer. I will be back with new chapters in September.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kaede sat in a small wooden hut with her eyes closed as she meditated. The hut was smaller than _her_ home and it was completely boarded up. Why was she in there instead of with Kagome?

Kikyo.

The strange miko had insisted that they could not approach Kagome's current residence until "the darkness of night has fallen."

"Why?" Kaede had asked.

Kikyo had not answered right away. She seemed to think about Kaede's simple question. "It will be safer for both you and her," she finally said. "Kagome will explain the rest."

The two mikos hadn't talked at all since that brief conversation. Kikyo was sitting there silently and Kaede, of course, was meditating. She tried to relax and focus her powers in case she needed them.

At long last, Kikyo finally spoke again. "Follow me," she said. "It is time to go."

* * *

"It's time to go!" Kagome said excitedly. Without another word, she disappeared from the room.

"What's her hurry?" Miroku asked slyly, as if he already knew the answer.

Sango frowned. "It's not like that, Miroku. They fight a hell of a lot more than they get along. Kagome told me she had another argument with him last night."

"And yet, here she is rushing out of the room with a big smile on her face." Miroku grinned lecherously.

Sango hit him. "You're a moron."

Shippo watched the exchange with mild amusement.

* * *

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

The human looked up to see her hurrying toward him with a smile on her face. How was she always so happy?

_Simple. Black shards are not counting the remainder of her life._

And yet…she has said that she was also tied to a terrible fate.

That had intrigued him more than he was willing to admit. Being the person that he was though, he'd never ask her about it.

"Hi."

Kagome smiled. "Let's go for a walk. You are not going to spend your nights sulking anymore."

"I do not sulk!" he said indignantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you call it then?"

Inuyasha thought for a second but came up with nothing. "Keh," he said.

Kagome smirked. "That's what I thought." She tugged on his sleeve. "Come on! Show me something around here! So far I've seen the stable and the river."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You're unusually chipper," he said.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I'm always chipper," she said in a very un-chipper-like-voice.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's better. You were starting to freak me out."

Kagome pouted.

Still smirking, Inuyasha said, "Let's walk."

So they did. The duo was silent but for once, the silence felt comfortable and not awkward or forced. It was peaceful, companionable and relaxing.

After several minutes, Kagome asked, "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "What makes you thing that we're going anywhere?" he asked minimally.

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered about people that couldn't answer simple questions. "You seem to have a specific destination in mind. Besides, we had better not be walking though trees for no reason," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. "What if we are?"

"You are so dead – wow…" Kagome said in amazement.

They had just stepped into a small clearing surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of trees. The leaves and grass blades danced in the night air while a small waterfall dripped into the river with light splashes. A fallen tree was nearby, perfect for sitting on. It was like an outdoor room.

"This place is beautiful," Kagome breathed. "A clearing like this in the middle of the forest…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I used to train a lot here. My sword created this place."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Before I found this place, this whole clearing was covered with trees. I thought that it would be a good idea to train by the river. Using the Tetsusaiga, my sword, I cut down some trees and here is the result."

Kagome smiled. "Is this where you go every night?"

"Most nights."

"How do you keep the grass so short?"

"I cut it with a sword."

"Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "That thing is a piece of junk when I'm human. Back when I was hanyou all of the time, it would transform into a powerful fang. Now it is just a wall decorator. I use other swords."

Kagome noticed that a few large trees had giant slashes on them. She presumed that Inuyasha used them as targets. She also saw that there were litters of wildflowers by the river. The place had a cozy and homey feeling. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had really left the castle after his mother's death. Maybe he had been closer than the castle inhabitants had thought…

"This place is beautiful," she said softly. "Thank you for bringing me here." She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled, while the gentle night breeze danced with her raven tresses.

Inuyasha's breath caught. She truly had no idea how beautiful she was. Not only that but she was warm, gentle, forgiving…and, for reasons that Inuyasha couldn't understand, she kept insisting on staying.

"Kagome…" he began before he abruptly stiffened.

Kagome had tensed up as well. "Do you feel that aura?" she asked uneasily.

Inuyasha nodded. "It feels weird though…kind of empty."

"Let's go find out what it is," Kagome said determinedly.

* * *

Kaede fought the urge to sigh. The two mikos were still walking toward Kagome's current residence. Kaede had tried several times to start a conversation but the other woman wasn't very friendly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kikyo stopped and Kaede's eyes rested upon a castle. It was majestic and impressive, but it wasn't homey at all. This was where Kagome was staying?

Kaede took a step forward and took in the surroundings.

"Kagome will be here momentarily," Kikyo said simply.

Kaede nodded. "Where is she now?"

Silence.

Kaede looked behind her and saw…air. Kikyo was gone. "Where did she -?"

"KAEDE!!!" yelled a voice.

Kaede turned her head to see her apprentice running toward her. Kagome threw her arms around the older miko and hugged her tightly, nearly knocking her backward. When Kaede had regained her balance, she smiled and returned the embrace. "I am glad to see that ye are well, child."

"How did you find me?" Kagome questioned at the same time that Kaede asked, "What are ye doing here?"

Kagome laughed. "You answer first."

Kaede smiled and nodded. "Well, a woman by the name of Kikyo-"

"Say no more," Kagome said quickly, glancing nervously at Inuyasha. "I got here the same way."

It was then that Kaede noticed Kagome's company. Kaede looked at Inuyasha and said, "Kagome? Would ye care to introduce us?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Kaede, this is Inuyasha, my new friend. And Inuyasha, this is Kaede, my teacher."

"It's a pleasure," Kaede said politely.

"Keh," said Inuyasha. "What are you doing here, old woman?"

Kaede looked at him with a scolding expression before she continued. "I have come to warn Kagome that Naraku is coming with the intention of bringing Kagome back to the village. He has told the village men lies about your well-being and they are attacking this place by force. He knows where you are."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "The hell she's leaving," Inuyasha said shortly.

Kagome couldn't help giving Inuyasha a grateful smile. It was nice to hear something different than, "Go home."

She turned back to Kaede with a serious expression. "When is he coming?"

Kaede massaged her left temple. "He is coming in two days."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's not really a cliffhanger. I'm telling you things you already know. :P

Please Review! And enjoy the rest of August. I'm leaving in a couple of hours.


	16. To Prepare

Quote of the Day (courtesy of Whitenymph7): "Not all who wander are lost."

Note to people on MM: The last chapter seemed to have some formatting issues with the italics. To read the story with the right formatting, this story is also available on FF. My username there is Angel449.

Europe was amazing by the way. Venice was my favourite.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Two days?" Kagome echoed in disbelief.

Kaede nodded. "Aye. But child, I must warn ye that Naraku is not a fool. I think that he knows that ye ran away from _him_ specifically. If ye are returned to the village, he will make sure that ye never leave."

Kagome paled.

Kaede seemed to finally notice something about her apprentice. "Kagome! What on earth happened to your arm?"

"Never mind that," Kagome said quickly and carelessly. "Tell me what's going on with Naraku."

"Back up," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Who is this Naraku person?"

Kaede looked at Kagome in surprise. "Ye have not told your friend about Naraku?"

Kagome looked away guiltily. "He's not my favourite conversation topic," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't seem to care that she hadn't told him. "Keh! Just tell me now, woman."

"It's a long story," Kagome said sighing. "Can I give you the brief version?" When Inuyasha nodded, she continued, "Naraku is a hunter that lives in my village. When I was young, Takumi, his father, saved my father's life. In debt, my father promised that I would be married to Takumi's son when I turned eighteen."

Realization dawned on Inuyasha. "You turned eighteen a couple of days ago."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I ran away," she said simply. "He is a cruel man and chaining myself to him would be no different then being married to the devil himself." She bit her lip worriedly. "But…now he has found me…what am I going to do?" she asked nobody in particular.

Her question had been rhetorical but Kaede surprised her with an answer. "The way I see it child, ye have two options. Ye can either stay here and hide, hoping that Naraku will not find ye…" Kaede didn't seem to think that this was a very good idea, "Or, ye can come with me to the village that I mentioned before."

Kagome let out a little gasp. "Leave? But…Kaede…"

"I don't know any other options, child."

"Then go," Inuyasha spoke up.

Kagome turned to face him. "I already told you - "

"I know what you told me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was taken aback. "Do you want to go back to that bastard? If you don't then you have to leave!" Without another word, Inuyasha stormed off.

Kagome eyes teared up a bit, but she bravely held them back. "H-He's always like that, you know," she said to Kaede. "Anytime that we spend longer than five minutes together, he tells me to leave."

Kaede took on a look of sympathy. "Child, do not take it so hard. His harsh words do not match his worried eyes," she said wisely.

Kagome looked at her mentor in surprise. "He's worried about me?"

Kaede nodded. "Very. With good reason too…" Kaede paused. "Naraku had told the villagers that ye were being trapped here against your will by a violent youkai. I knew that was a lie. Such a caring friend ye have."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Naraku wasn't completely wrong," she said.

Kaede's eyebrows rose. "Explain Kagome."

Kagome nodded and told the elder miko the entire story.

"So Inuyasha is doomed to be an uncontrollable youkai during the day and a human by night. He had fifty years, which are almost up, to break the curse. If he doesn't break the curse, he will die," Kagome said with her voice breaking on the last sentence. She hoped that Kaede didn't notice.

Kaede nodded. "And what happened to your arm, child?" she asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer.

"An accident," Kagome said simply and vaguely.

Kaede chose to leave it at that. "Sit," she ordered, nodding toward a small wooden bench a few metres away.

Kagome gave her teacher a questioning look but did as she was told.

Kaede carefully took off Kagome's sling before kneeling in front of her. "Just relax," she commanded as her hands lit up with pink power. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the same warm numbness that had been bestowed upon her by Miroku on her first night there.

After several minutes, Kaede pulled her hands away. "There."

Kagome flexed her wrist and smiled. It was as good as new. "Thank you, Kaede."

Kaede waved her gratitude away. "'Tis not a problem child. Now tell me about this _purest act_."

The young miko shrugged. "There is honestly not much to tell. All I know is that it is the only thing that can break the spell. The only problem is that I don't have a clue what it is…" Kagome said hopelessly.

The elder miko didn't say anything for a long time.

"Kaede…" Kagome said thoughtfully. "Is there any way…that I can stay here?"

"Without risking your freedom?" Kaede continued. She paused. "I hate to say it child, but I don't think so."

"You don't think I can defeat Naraku?"

Kaede's eyes widened. "Are ye sure that ye want to resort to that? Are ye sure that ye don't want to lea - "

"No," Kagome said firmly. Kaede noted that her eyes backed up her decision, so she decided not to waste time attempting to change the young miko's mind.

"…I suppose I can train ye…but…"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"It won't be enough time," Kaede said simply.

"I'll take whatever I can get. I'm not running away and I'm not going to jeopardize my friends' safety by hiding here." Kagome's mind was made up. "I started something the second I got on Amaya to leave home…and I'm going to finish it. Right here."

---------------------------------

Naraku smiled.

It was not the kind of smile that made children grin, or the kind of smile that expressed happiness that words could not, or the kind of smile that made one feel warm and joyous.

It was a cold smile. It was one that spoke volumes of pure evil. One that announced that it's cruel owner was pleased that he was finally going to get what he wanted after so much trouble. Kagome.

Unfortunately, the villagers were deaf to it.

Naraku had just opened his mouth to address the men before him when a voice coolly said his name.

"Lord Naraku."

Naraku was irritated to say the least. That was, until he saw the one who had spoke. One of his few followers that he could say he trusted with no hesitation.

"Kanna. What is it?"

The small woman, with pale hair and coal-black vacant eyes, subtly beckoned him toward her. The hunter followed the young woman a short distance away, completely uncaring of the men that were awaiting instructions.

"Lady Kaede is missing," Kanna said in her simple, emotionless voice.

Four words and it was enough to nearly make Naraku fall over in shock. "What?" he demanded.

"Her possessions have vanished as well," she continued.

Naraku covered his forehead with his palm and took a slow breath. He suddenly had a headache. His carefully laid plans had been disturbed.

The hunter narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "Where has she gone?" he asked flatly.

No hesitation was found in Kanna's voice as she quietly replied. "She has gone to find Lady Kagome. I saw her leave."

Naraku tightened his fingers into an angry fist. If Kaede found Kagome first…

With a snarl, he turned his back on Kanna and moved swiftly back to the village men. Cutting right to the chase, he announced, "There has been a change in plans. I have decided that Kagome's safety will be put in danger if we wait any longer to find her."

"Gentlemen, we leave tonight."


	17. To Be

A/N: I know how much I suck right now but hear me out! I come bearing excuses! Firstly, my muse was off visiting a friend. Secondly, I have had so much work to do that I'm amazed that my hand still works correctly (I need to learn to be left-handed…). Finally, I DID write a one-shot during September. It is called Each Pixel. Read and Review if you haven't already!

Thank you all for being so cooperative while I wasn't updating. The next update will be a lot faster. I hate September so much…I'm so glad that it's over!

To all Canadians, have a great Thanksgiving weekend!! Eat lots of turkey stuffing. Yum!

Quote of the Day: If you always do what you always did, then you'll always get what you always got.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kagome turned over in her cot in attempt to find a better sleeping position. It was useless. She was _wide_-awake.

Kagome had spent the night before training with Kaede. The elder miko had not reviewed barriers, arrows or anything else that Kagome was used to. Kaede had taught her something different.

In Kaede's simple words, it was searching for her given power. At Kagome's confused look, Kaede had elaborated.

Basically, it was calling out the powers that every person was born with, miko or not. Only very advanced mikos were able to withdraw their hidden power, as it was not confirmed of what usually triggered it. Kaede admitted that she herself had not found her own hidden powers.

"So what makes you think that I can?" Kagome asked in apprehension.

Kaede smiled. "I don't think ye can child. I _know_ ye can. It is time that ye know too."

So Kagome had meditated…and meditated…and meditated…

And to her dismay, absolutely nothing happened.

At the end of the night, Kaede congratulated Kagome on her work and headed toward her new sleeping quarters, leaving Kagome in confusion.

Which led her to the present. Tossing, turning and pondering Kaede's new training.

Kagome had never felt so helpless in her life. She felt that instead of training, she had just lounged around all night and did nothing. She looked over at Shippo, who was breathing deeply next to her, and smoothed his hair gently.

Kagome let out a tired sigh and kicked off her blanket. She was just wasting her time lying there. Maybe she could try training again –

"Kagome," said a quiet voice.

The young miko inhaled sharply and placed a hand over her heart. "Kami-sama…Miroku, you startled me," she admitted in a whisper. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

"I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." Her heart was beginning to calm down. "What are you doing awake?" A thought occurred to her. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked frantically.

Miroku smiled. "Not to worry, Kagome. I haven't fallen asleep. Judging by your restlessness, you haven't either."

Kagome blushed.

Miroku's face grew serious. "I assume that you feel it too?"

Knowing that she was going to sound stupid, Kagome hesitantly asked, "Feel…what?"

Miroku looked surprised. "I was assuming that you were unable to sleep because of the unusual aura in the air tonight."

"Yes," added another voice.

Again, Kagome nearly had a heart attack. "Kaede…you don't sound like you've had much sleep either," she said.

"Of course not, child. Such a strange aura…"

Kagome felt a little left out. She sensed absolutely nothing.

As if reading her mind, Kaede smiled and said, "Do not be distressed child, though your body can't feel anything, your mind is on hyper alert right now, making ye unable to sleep."

"Can you two sense it because you have these super spiritual powers that you were telling me about?" Kagome asked curiously. She was _sure_ that her teacher had these powers, regardless of what she said.

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "That's a myth."

Kaede frowned at him. "I do not believe that it is. It is rare but possible. There was a miko that lived decades ago when I was a young girl. She used to visit my village in bad times and help the wounded. The last time I saw her…" Kaede paused. "I do not remember when it was, or what she looked like, but she had extraordinary power. My mother told me that she had the power to change the fate of those around her. Bless people, curse people, and change reality."

Miroku listened to Kaede's story politely but it was clear that he wasn't changing his views.

Kagome, on the other hand, hung on Kaede's every word. "Wow…" she said. "I can't believe that you think that I have this power when I can't even feel this aura!" she said in frustration.

Kaede smiled but continued as though she hadn't heard her apprentice's last sentence. "Since none of us are going to be sleeping tonight, perhaps we should meditate to relax our bodies, fooling them into thinking that they are asleep. We definitely need it for tonight."

Kagome looked at Kaede. "So this strange aura definitely means that Naraku is coming tonight?"

Kaede closed her eyes and nodded slowly. It looked like she was already in a trance. Kagome looked at Miroku but he also appeared to be in a meditation trance.

Kagome crossed her arms defiantly. "Let him come. I won't ever let him take me away from here."

Miroku and Kaede didn't answer, but she hadn't really expected them too.

"Never," she repeated firmly.

_At least…not alive._

* * *

"How much longer?" Naraku asked coolly.

"Not long at all! According to this map that you gave me, Lord, we should be there by the time that the moon has risen in the sky."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the fool on the horse beside him. "I want to be there before dusk," he said in a voice that left no room for negotiation."

"B-But Sir! The whole journey from your village to _this_ village is at least a day's ride! We couldn't possibly make it there before dusk," the village man insisted.

Naraku gave a cold glare to the village man. Then, very calmly, he said, "Then I suggest you start riding faster. I will not be pleased if we are there later than I intend to be." A malicious smirk resided on the hunter's lips.

That look was all that was needed for the man to hightail the horse forward.

Satisfied, Naraku turned to regard the rest of the men. "That means you too," he said, addressing them as a whole.

Unified in fear, the men rushed their horses past him as fast as they could.

Naraku smiled. _I will get you, little miko. It is almost time._

He slapped the rear of the horse suddenly and dashed through the trees.

* * *

Kaede opened her eyes slowly, followed by Miroku. "He is here," she stated simply.

Kagome took her time in facing her elder. When she finally did, Kaede was met with eyes that held fear, pain, truth… "I know," she said quietly.

...And more determination then Kaede had ever seen on one woman…no, on anybody.

Kagome stood up. "I sensed him earlier too."

Miroku looked at Kagome. "I will tell Sango. She should be up any minute. We'll back you up."

"Miroku…I can't ask you or her to do that for me." When Miroku opened his mouth to protest, Kagome added, "This is my battle."

And that was when Miroku also noticed the fire in her eyes. He silently backed down. "Do your best, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I will."

Kaede smiled. "It is time to battle…and time for ye to win."

Kagome faced her teacher and gave her a soft smile. "Yes…it is time."


	18. To Begin

Quote of the Day (Robert): Do not handicap your children by making life too easy for them

A/N: Life has been busy. But I'm here with another chapter and I will keep writing chapters until this story is finished. I promise.

Happy News: I'm getting published! I wrote an essay in hopes of getting a scholarship and it is getting PUBLISHED!!!!!!! I won't know about the scholarship for a few more months but yea for being in a book!!!!!!

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Eighteen**

At dusk, Kagome stood alone on the large grassy field outside the castle. Tall coniferous trees were darkly silhouetted against the orange sky. Despite the warm night, a sudden bitter breeze blew through the young miko's hair, causing her to shiver.

"This is it," Kagome whispered to herself. "The beginning or the end…"

As if on cue, a figure on a horse appeared on the horizon. Kagome smiled grimly to herself. Something inside her was screaming at her to run, but the miko stood with her chin up, back straight, and feet rooted to the ground. She would _not_ flee.

Naraku was getting closer every second and it wasn't long before Kagome could see his red, glinting eyes and cruel smirk. All too soon, he was before her.

If possible, his smirk actually widened as he got off his horse. "Found you," he said darkly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And what do you intend to do…now that you have found me?"

Naraku smiled. "Take you home, make you my wife, and become the most powerful man in the village."

Kagome's normally warm, kind eyes had become glaciers. "Always searching for power…you haven't changed."

"People don't change in a matter of weeks," Naraku said simply. "In fact, people don't change at all. We are what we are…and you _are_ going to come back home and become my wife."

Kagome smiled sweetly though her eyes didn't change. "Drop dead."

Naraku's expression changed as an intense fury filled his eyes. Kagome had finally managed to get to him.

"You little bitch," he hissed.

Kagome shrugged.

"I'll kill you."

Without another word, he withdrew his sword and came at her with a speed that no human could possibly achieve. Kagome managed to dodge to the side. She hesitated…could he be a - ?

Naraku saw her confusion and smiled. "I am," he confirmed. "I am youkai." His hair blew widely as he began to transform.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Sango exclaimed. 

Miroku didn't even flinch at Sango's anger. "Just as I said, my dear. This is Kagome's battle and I gave my word that I would not interfere with her fight."

"Are you INSANE?"

Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up. "What's going on, Miroku?" he asked yawning, "Why is Sango yelling?"

Miroku smiled and looked at the said woman. "Indeed Sango. Why _are_ you in such distress?"

"Because you're a _moron_!"

Miroku shook his head patiently. "What she means Shippo, is that Kagome is out there fighting her toughest battle and Sango is a little bit worried."

One look into the kitsune's eyes said that he was worried too. "Why aren't you helping then? What if she gets hurt?"

"Be not alarmed, child," Kaede said soothingly. "Have faith in her. She wants to do this more than anything in the world. It would break her heart if ye joined her on the battlefield and needlessly got hurt."

"But Shippo's right!" Sango said urgently. "What if _she_ gets hurt?"

Miroku smirked. "Then we go out there."

"But you said - "

"My exact promise was that I would let her fight her battle. So, I'll let her fight it…I just may join in after a little while," Miroku said casually.

Sango looked surprised, but then she smiled. "You're pretty smart."

"Of course I am!"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Hey! I am always - " he stopped and stood up suddenly. "We have company." Without stopping to explain, he rushed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Sango and an excited Shippo to follow him.

Kaede simply smiled though her features were sad. "It has truly begun," she whispered. "I only hope that they will all make it to the end."

* * *

Naraku's transformation was complete and all Kagome could do was gape. She had always known that he was a monster but…she wasn't expecting this! 

Naraku smiled coldly at Kagome's raw look of shock. "Surprised?"

"Actually, this explains a lot," she said smartly.

Naraku growled. "Save your cheek for the netherworld."

He rushed at her with his tentacles aimed at her abdomen. Kagome quickly whipped out an arrow and shot it at the youkai. It hit its mark…the tentacle that had almost pierced her in half. It disintegrated.

"Lets see how well you do with your limbs falling off," she called.

Naraku smirked. "That would be a problem…_if_ my limbs were falling off. Watch." Kagome locked her eyes on her arrow and to her amazement, the wound had already healed."

"You'll have to do better than that, little girl."

"I'm just getting started."

* * *

"Miroku! What's going on?" Sango asked as she ran beside the monk. 

"There are others."

"Other what?"

Miroku suddenly stopped running and Sango skidded a little ahead before she stopped herself. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Show yourself!" Miroku demanded.

A slight chuckle could be heard in the darkness. "You're very sharp, monk."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery wasn't my intention," said the voice as the owner stepped out of the darkness. "Lord Naraku sent us here to make sure that you didn't interfere with the retrieval of Lady Kagome. You are now just a corpse in the making." He shifted his eyes to Sango and Shippo. "And so are they."

Miroku's glare turned fiery. "Not if I kill you first." He took his stance and without moving his eyes, he said, "Sango, I need you to recover your weapon."

"Wha- Oh!" He could almost hear her smirk. "You don't even have to ask." She turned and ran swiftly down the hall, toward the weapon's room.

Miroku smiled. "And now, let us fight."

* * *

Once more, Kagome dodged Naraku's attack. This time, she had narrowly escaped. She had shot arrow after arrow at the youkai but he simply kept regenerating. He seemed to have no weakness! Not even to her purification power! What was worse, she was starting to wind down while he kept getting stronger. 

"Getting tired?" Naraku asked cruelly.

Kagome breathed heavily. "Keep dreaming," she spat at him.

Naraku sighed. "You're just prolonging the inevitable, Kagome. Stop this and come back home. You belong to me."

"You belong in hell."

Naraku's visage turned ugly. "Then you can go there first and check it out for me."

Again, he sent a tentacle at her but this time she couldn't completely dodge it. It struck her side, leaving a deep gash, followed by an intense pain. The tentacle had also managed to cut through the strap on her arrow pouch, separating her from her weapons. She hit the ground hard.

"On the ground, bleeding. It suits you," said Naraku casually.

Kagome made a grab for her pouch, but Naraku saw her intention and fenced a large tentacle between her and the arrows. "Now how am I going to kill you if you have those troublesome things?" Naraku scolded sadistically.

_Barrier, barrier, barrier!!_

As if reading her thoughs, Naraku said, "Defense is useless if you die within your barrier. Try healing that wound on your side instead." He chuckled.

Kagome knew that he was playing games with her. But he was right. She was going to die either way due to her lack of energy. And Naraku, being the _kind_ individual that he was, was going to let her choose. Bleed to death, or let him drive a tentacle through her.

Her vision grew blurry as seconds ticked by. It seemed that she had already lost a lot of blood. Kagome fell from her knees, to the ground. She couldn't die…not yet…

Inuyasha's face flashed into her mind.

He wouldn't surrender to his curse.

She wouldn't surrender to hers either.

She drew miko energy to her hand and pressed it onto her side. Her internal organs were her first priority. She was not going to die yet!

Naraku smirked. "I also like this option better than bleeding to death." He raised his tentacle and fired it downward, like a meteor.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. So this was really the end…

"KAGOME!" yelled a voice, followed by the sound of a slashing sword.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and they rested upon her savior.

A black-haired Inuyasha stood in front of her with his sword out and a tentacle on the ground in front of him. His violet eyes were like daggers. They promised the youkai in front of him pain…and plenty of it.


	19. To Fight

Quote of the Day: Nobody can drive you crazy unless you give them the keys.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so lucky to have readers like you and I only hope that I can continue to entertain you. Please enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was late. I blame FF. The site hasn't let me log in for a whole week. Sigh...

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Miroku charged forward with his golden staff out like a spear. His opponent easily, and predictably, dodged it.

"For a human, your speed is impressive," his foe said. "However, you are only a fraction as fast as I am!"

In less than a second, the owner of the voice was behind him. He drew back his arm and his fist smashed into Miroku's back, sending him flying across the room.

Miroku coughed harshly and a warm, sticky substance splattered his hand. It was difficult to see in the dim, torched light, but Miroku already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

This wasn't what he had expected. It was time to change tactics.

"You are youkai, are you not?" Miroku asked calmly.

"You couldn't already tell? I am starting to question your power, Monk." The speaker moved forward enough for one of the torches to light up his features.

He had light purple skin that appeared to be as scaly as a lizard, hair that was either beige or filthy white, sharp claws on his fingers, and glowing red eyes. If it weren't for these distinct features, he could have been a 20-year-old human.

"What did you say your name was?" Miroku asked.

The youkai smirked. "I didn't, but I will tell you now. I am called Goshinki."

"Goshinki…catchy."

"Very, isn't it? But now is not the time to chat. I am needed elsewhere." With that, Goshinki rushed forward.

* * *

"Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Get out of here," Inuyasha growled without taking his eyes off Naraku.

"Wh-What! No way! Who are you to tell me to - !"

"There's someone behind you."

Kagome gasped, whirled around and set an arrow to her bow as quickly as lightning. She drew her arm back and –

"Kagome, wait!" the voice pleaded.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. "…Father?"

* * *

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku yelled as he threw some of the said weapon.

Goshinki dodged and came right back at the monk with his claws out. Miroku sidestepped his attack and thrusted his weapon into the youkai's side. Goshinki howled in pain as dark blood began to appear at the site of his wound.

Goshinki's eyes darkened. "You will pay dearly for that, monk."

Miroku took his stance again and waited for his opponent's next move.

Goshinki shut his eyes and his body began to shake. To Miroku's astonishment, Goshinki's form began to change. He became taller, bulkier, and more like a stereotypical youkai. Piercing horns grew out of his head, and his figure resembled that of an ogre. He opened his eyes.

Miroku smirked. "The bigger you are, the easier that you'll be to hit."

Goshinki smiled. "So you think. However, I have a very special ability when I am in this form." He paused. "Right now, you are wondering where the woman, Sango, is. Correct?"

Miroku's eyes widened. How had he…?

"I can hear your every thought, your every plan, your every strategy. There is no getting away from me," Goshinki said sadistically.

_This isn't good…_

"No, it isn't good at all," Goshinki agreed.

* * *

"Father, what are you _doing_ here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"We've come to bring you back home, away from the evil youkai that has trapped you here!"

What are you – oh." Kaede's words suddenly came back to her. The whole village thought that she was being held prisoner by an evil youkai.

"Father, you have it all wrong, I just - "

"Kagome, get your old man away from here," Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome whipped around to look at him. "But I can't just leave you here!" she insisted. "You're hum - "

"I'll be _fine_," he said sharply. "You don't need to worry about me!"

Naraku smirked. "It looks like poor little Kagome is concerned about your well-being," he sneered. His eyes became as sharp as daggers and as cold as ice. "I'll kill you for taking Kagome away from her fiancé!"

With a roar, he sent several tentacles toward the youkai-turned-human. There were too many for you Inuyasha to counter. He leaped into the air and dove toward the youkai's center. Naraku hastily dodged and Inuyasha hit the ground, skidding into his fight stance.

"Don't worry about me, get going! There's no way I'll let myself be killed by this bastard," Inuyasha vowed. "Worry about your wound."

Kagome's heart warmed and she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Inuyasha's words were true. He was strong. No matter which form he was in, he was stronger than Naraku. Kagome trusted him…she trusted him more than she trusted herself. And he was right…when he showed up, she had forgotten about her nearly fatal wound. If she didn't heal it soon, she was a goner. Right now, however, her father was her priority.

Kagome nodded firmly. "Okay! I'll be right back!" She turned to her father. "Let's get you away from here."

* * *

Once more, Miroku tried to land a hit on Goshinki but the smirking youkai began his counter before Miroku's attack even began. There was no defeating him! Not unless…_Stay calm…empty your mind…don't think of anything…blankness…darkness…nothing…_

Goshinki laughed out loud. "You aren't the first one to try that, monk. Unfortunately for you, the human mind is extremely complex. It has many layers, which keeps it from ever going completely blank. Even when you sleep, your mind is racing in the form of dream images. Even as you attempt to empty your mind, I can hear you strategizing. There is only one way for the mind to go completely blank."

Miroku was listening, against his will. He tried harder… _Absolute emptiness…nothing…calm…nothing…_ He took a slow deep breath.

"The only way for the mind to be blank…is through death!" Goshinki charged at Miroku.

The monk's eyes snapped open. Trying not to think, he swung his staff toward the youkai."

Goshinki laughed and easily dodged. "It's useless! Give up! You can never - " Goshinki's eyes widened and he leapt into the air, narrowly dodging a gigantic boomerang.

Miroku smiled. "Sango…"

* * *

"Father, I need you to stay here. Stay here and do _not_ move," Kagome said seriously.

"But Kagome! Now is the perfect time to escape! Naraku is fighting to protect you! The youkai is nowhere in sight! We must move before he finds us!" her father said frantically.

Kagome shook her head. "Naraku has brainwashed the entire village…" she murmured softly before making her voice stronger. "I am not only completely safe, I'm happy. I'm actually _happy_! Can't you understand that? I have no intention of leaving, none! No one, not even you, will take me away from this place." She looked into her father's eyes. Thee passion in her own was glowing like fire. "This, I promise you."

A flicker of emotions crossed her father's features, before a light of understanding appeared in them. "You are in love with that boy…the one that saved you."

"Wh-What!" Kagome said in shock. She blushed furiously. "Inuyasha?"

Her father smiled and nodded slightly. "Your soul is like your mother's…completely unguarded. It is displayed in your eyes for the world to see. You love him…"

"Father, I can't go back with you," Kagome said firmly, deliberately changing the subject. "I am staying here."

That seemed to snap him out of his little trance. "No! I cannot let you waste Naraku's efforts and the effort of the village! They are stationed on the boundaries of this land, waiting to take you home!" He grabbed her arm. "I will bring you home, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes filled with regret. "Forgive me, Father." Without warning, she gathered energy to her hand, balled her fingers into a fist, and thrust it into his abdomen. His eyes widened, then rolled back as he went limp. Kagome gently lowered him to the grassy floor. "Stay here and be safe, Father. Maybe when you wake up…maybe you'll understand. I hope you will," she whispered. "But right now, Inuyasha needs my help!"

Shutting her eyes and gathering her energy, she worked to prevent her internally systems from suffering any longer. She was useless in a battle unless she could fight…she had been nearly dead when Inuyasha had shown up.

_And yet…seeing him gave me the will to keep fighting…and not give up._

As soon as she could function without worrying about death showing up uninvited, she would return to Inuyasha. Together, they would defeat Naraku.

* * *

"We need to hit him at the same time!" Miroku yelled. There was no point in signaling their moves to each other; Goshinki would just read their minds. Instead, Miroku and Sango yelled out their plans for all the land to hear.

"I know that! Getting him to stay in one place is the hard part!" Sango called back in frustration. How long had they been fighting Goshinki? She had no idea. All she knew was that he was the toughest opponent that she had ever faced. He seemed invincible!

Goshinki laughed. "You two are so amusing. I wish that I could fight with you longer, but to be honest, I should have killed you both by now. If I don't finish before Naraku gets Kagome, I won't be getting paid." He made a face. "I can't have that now can I?" he explained reasonably.

It happened so suddenly. One second he was talking about their deaths in an almost amicable manner, and the next, Sango was grabbed by a clawed hand and being heaved across the room. She crashed against the wall and slumped to the floor. She didn't move.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

She didn't stir.

Miroku slowly shifted his eyes to Goshinki, who looked pleased with himself. "You…" Miroku said in voice that was absolutely murderous. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

A/N: Did you know that I actually planed to finish both battle scenes this chapter? I must've been insane….it's way too much! I'm splitting it into two chapters. The next one should be out quickly since I already have a lot of it written. By the way, don't worry about Sango too much. 


	20. To Protect

Something to Think About (courtesy of Orlandolover): Save the earth, it's the only planet with chocolate!!

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Twenty**

Kagome ran faster than she had ever run before. She had to make it! She had to get to Inuyasha! He was human, there was no way that he could defeat Naraku by himself! As Kagome ran, she could make out two sillouhettes in the distance, battling ferociously.

Kagome wanted to collapse in relief, but she kept running. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, as she got closer to the battle.

When she finally reached them, she put her hands on her knees and gasped for breath. Upon looking at Inuyasha, she realized that her worst fears were nearly confirmed. He looked ready to fall any second. He was bloody and exhausted. "Inuyasha, are you - "

"Fine," he answered. He gave her a little grin. "I'm still alive, ain't I?"

Naraku smiled, looking like he had just finished a refreshing nap. "You look tired, Kagome," he remarked in a would-be casual voice. His eyes hadn't changed since Kagome had left. "But you are not half as tired as I am. Tired of this nonsense. You are coming back with me."

Kagome's breath was beginning to come back. "And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?"

"By attacking that which makes you strong."

_My bow!_

Kagome gripped her bow protectively and notched an arrow to it. "Just try."

"You are foolish Kagome. If you don't even know your own strengths and weaknesses, how can you hope to discover mine? That pathetic bow doesn't interest me." He shifted his eyes to Inuyasha. "He does."

* * *

Miroku gripped his staff in a crushing fist. He had never been so angry in his entire life. "You…will…pay," he said between clenched teeth.

Goshinki laughed cruelly. "Oh, this is too great. You love her!" Goshinki kept laughing as if he had been told a hilarious joke. "You love her…and I killed her. Oops!" Goshinki cackled.

Flaming ice.

That would be the perfect way to describe what Miroku felt like. His insides were numb, cold, in shock, blank, empty. However, on the outside, Miroku was engulfed with a fiery intent that was so murderous, it required no conscious thought.

Without being aware of his actions, Miroku held out his staff and shot forward like an arrow. He sprinted with inhuman speed toward the ogre's heart…

…And Goshinki's horrible laughs finally ceased.

* * *

It took a second for Kagome to comprehend what Naraku had said. Her intuition suddenly screamed that she should be very worried, and that scared her more than Naraku's words. "What…what does Inuyasha have to do with anything?" she asked suspiciously.

Before giving Kagome an answer, Naraku had already snapped back into battle mode. Faster than she could've hoped to expect it, Naraku whirled around and struck Inuyasha with his tentacle…right through his stomach.

"NO!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell backward. She ran to him and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Inuyasha! Say something! Be alive, please!"

Inuyasha coughed. "Kill that bastard," was all he said as he groaned in pain. "Do it right now," he added for good measure.

Kagome nodded. "I will." Her eyes hardened. "Believe me, I will. Just…promise to be alive when I'm finished."

Inuyasha coughed again, but managed a weak grin. "Promise."

Kagome stood up and looked at Naraku.

"Aww, are you sad Kagome?" he asked snidely.

That did it. Kagome snapped. "I'm going to send you to _hell_ for hurting Inuyasha!" she yelled. The break of her control led to the destabilization of her powers. Pink energy leaked out of her in massive quantities with the force of a waterfall, giving no indication of stopping.

Naraku smirked casually. "Temper, Kagome. Throw away all of your energy like that and you'll die with no help from me."

Kagome's body was enveloped in pink energy and her hair flew around as if blown by dozens of gale storms. If she heard Naraku, she gave no indication. In fact, it seemed as if she were no longer completely conscious. Her head was bowed, her body was slumped, arms hung loosely, and power continued to spill out of her.

She slowly straightened her posture and lifted her eyes. Naraku raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. In addition to the unadulterated murder in her orbs, the normal chocolate colour was a dark pink instead. Gradually, she attached an arrow to her bow and began to pull it back, powering it with as much spiritual influence as she could.

"Kagome, you know that you can't hit me with that," Naraku said pityingly. "You must be running low on arrows," he added as an afterthought.

Without retorting, Kagome shut her brown-turned-pink eyes, and let go of the arrow.

Naraku simply smirked and leapt into the air. "I told you that you would miss – what?" he yelled in shock.

The arrow had missed him, but instead of hitting something else, it turned around and aimed at Naraku again. The shocked youkai just barely managed to get out of the way. The arrow flew little ways, but as if it had a mind of its own, it turned around and came back at him at an even greater speed than before. It took everything that Naraku had to keep dodging it.

Kagome opened her eyes and withdrew her last arrow. "Someone like you deserves to die a dishonourable death," she whispered. "You won't even know what hit you." She let her arrow fly.

Being occupied with her previous arrow, Naraku never saw the new arrival. It entered his heart through his back and flew out the other side. Naraku was dead before he hit the grassy earth.

The insistent arrow finally fell to the ground.

* * *

Miroku stared blankly at the ogre corpse for a moment before remembering Sango. He hurried over and knelt beside her. "Sango! Sango, wake up!" he said urgently. "Come on Sango, you're stronger than this!"

Sango groaned a little but didn't wake up. Miroku sighed in relief nonetheless. She was alive.

He tried shaking her, yelling her name, and banging on the floor…but she would not wake up. However, Miroku had one last idea.

_If this doesn't wake her, nothing will._

Miroku leaned over so that his face was directly over hers. Smirking, he said quietly, "I guess mouth-to-mouth is my only option." He hovered his lips above hers and felt a stinging slap on his cheek.

He fell over. "What was that for?" he asked the now-awake-and-very-pissed-off Sango.

She narrowed her eyes while leaning her head on her hand. "For trying to take advantage of me in my sleep."

Miroku pouted.

"But…earlier you were very sweet," Sango said with a light blush.

"You heard what I said to Goshinki?"

_More like what he said to you…_ "A bit. I was drifting in and out of consciousness," she told him. Sango got to her knees and kissed Miroku on the cheek that she had just slapped. "Thank you," she said blushing harder.

Miroku dazedly put a hand on his cheek and grinned like an idiot. "You _kissed_ me…"

Sango cuffed the back of his head with her hand. "Come on, Kagome probably could use our help by now." She and Miroku hurried out the castle doors and could faintly make out two figures in the far distance. One was on the ground, and one was glowing with pink energy.

Miroku stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked warily.

Miroku looked at her. "I don't sense Naraku's evil aura anymore…but that is definitely Kagome's energy I see and feel."

"And…why is that a bad thing?" Sango asked warily.

"Because…that's Kagome's healing energy. And since Naraku is dead, there could only be one other person that she is attempting to heal."

Sango's eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes returned to normal. She didn't watch Naraku's body hit the ground, nor did she pay any attention to the powerful arrow. She rushed over to Inuyasha and immediately lit up her hands with pink energy…different from that which she had just used. She crossed her hand and placed them lightly over Inuyasha's abdomen.

"Are you alive?" Kagome asked, trying to stay calm.

"Definitely, best I've ever felt," Inuyasha replied wincing.

Kagome chose not to comment and instead focused on healing his stomach, praying she wasn't too late. Stomach acid had already leaked out of the organ and had burned some other areas of his middle. But if she couldn't stop the source, healing the other areas first would be a waste. Even as she desperately tied to cure him, she knew that he was in a lot of pain and would be unlikely to survive…unless he had a very strong will to live. That was an asset Kagome wasn't sure that Inuyasha owned.

"You did amazing…" Inuyasha said with a slight cough.

"Don't talk," Kagome instructed.

"Shut up, I can talk if I feel like it," he retorted weakly. Even inches from death, he was still Inuyasha.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha spoke again. He seemed to be unusually chatty. "Someone like you…doesn't belong with someone like me," he said suddenly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but decided not to humour him with a response.

"You need someone to protect you and keep you from danger…not someone that causes danger."

"Stop talking!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration. "Save your energy!" _Kami knows that I just used an inhuman amount of energy against Naraku…I can't hold on forever._ "I'm here with you because I want to be by your side! I want to be with you!"

Inuyasha looked at the woman doing everything in her power to heal him. Sunset was hours away…he wasn't sure if he could make it that long. He felt like his insides were on fire. _Yeah…I _do _want you by my side…_

Despite his thoughts, Inuyasha said, "Kagome…go home, move on, and forget about me…"

Tears pricked the young miko's eyes and she fought to keep her energy flowing. His stomach wall seem to be healed enough to keep the acidic liquid away from his other organs. She needed to heal everything else before they stopped functioning! Even if it killed her, Kagome would not let Inuyasha die. She would not! She fought to keep her energy flow constant. She did not have Miroku's expertise, but she would save him. She had to.

"You're such an idiot," Kagome said with the tears burning her eyes and pain in her heart. "I _am_ home."

And as her tears dripped onto the hands that were desperately trying to heal him, Inuyasha smiled his first true smile before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: If you guys know me well, you'll know that I can't end a story like this, so don't worry! 3-4 chapters more!

And…ding-dong, the battle scene's gone, the battle scene's gone, the battle scene's gone, ding-dong the battle scene is dead! Kami…battle scenes are hard to write!


	21. To Heal

Something to Think About (courtesy of Lady Otori): I dream of a better tomorrow…where chickens can cross roads without having their motives questioned.

A/N: I hope that everybody's holidays went well! But now it's back to the real world…-falls asleep-

I want to take a second to promote a new fanfiction site. It is called Eternal Destiny and it is a site strictly for the InuKag pairing. If you like reading/writing this couple, go take a look at the site. I'm signed up over there as Angel449. Here is the URL (without spaces): http :// www. ik-eternal. net/

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny. Open your eyes!" Kagome commanded.

He still didn't answer.

Panicked, Kagome used one of her hand to feel for a pulse on Inuyasha's wrist. It wasn't there…it wasn't there! Kagome maneuvered herself so that she could reach the carotid pulse on his neck. She pressed two fingers against his neck and prayed. "Come on Inuyasha…"

There! She had found it! It was weak but it was still there. Kagome sighed in relief and went back to his stomach. Adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping her going now. After that attack on Naraku, her energy was almost completely wiped out. She knew that if it disappeared completely, she would die. Yet, she still healed him.

"Kagome."

Without turning around, said miko replied, "Miroku."

"How bad is he?"

Kagome swallowed hard and forced herself not to cry. "Pretty bad. The organs in the lower abdomen are burnt from his stomach acid. He got a tentacle through the stomach."

"Let me take over."

Kagome shook her head. "I'll save him. I will."

"No disrespect, Kagome, but you are currently lacking that kind of power."

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome…let me take over for awhile. If you keep going like this, you'll be in more trouble than him."

Kagome knew that he was right but she couldn't help but feel like she was failing Inuyasha. She knew that Miroku was better in healing though. So she swallowed her pride and nodded. "Okay."

Miroku knelt on the other side of Inuyasha and lit his hands with white energy and crossed them over Inuyasha. When he nodded to Kagome, her hands went back to normal and she collapsed beside Inuyasha.

"…Thank you, Miroku," she whispered.

Miroku simply smiled.

"Kagome!" a female voice called.

Kagome rolled over. "Sango…and Kaede…and Shippo…"

"Kagome, are ye okay child?"

"Kagome, what happened?" Shippo asked worriedly.

She smiled. "Don't worry, everything is okay."

Sango looked concerned. "You defeated Naraku…but what about you and Inuyasha?"

"I'm just a little tired…and Inuyasha will be _fine_," Kagome said firmly.

Kaede looked like she wanted to say something, but she simply clasped the young miko's hand and began to transfer white energy. Kagome protested, saying that Inuyasha needed the power more, but Kaede didn't stop her work. "He needs ye to live," she whispered.

Kagome reluctantly laid quietly, turning her head to look at Inuyasha. Sango and Shippo also moved to Miroku's side to watch the healing process.

When ten minutes had gone by, Kaede stopped. "Now that your power isn't deathly low, I need to talk to ye…in private," she said seriously.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. She didn't want to leave him, but unlike her father, she couldn't very well knock Kaede out – wait! Her father!

"Kaede! We have to go to the castle! My father - !"

"-Was left unconscious by the front door?" Kaede asked in amusement.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know that?"

Kaede looked at her apprentice pointedly. "I _saw_ him there, child. He is now safely indoors and will wake in a few hours; do not worry about him. Though you did pack quite a punch." Kaede still sounded amused.

Kagome blushed. "…There was something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Instantly, Kaede's face became serious again. "Indeed. Come with me child."

Kagome nodded and got to her feet. She looked at Miroku. "I'm just going to talk to Kaede for a few minutes," she told him. "I'll be right back."

Miroku nodded. "Go right ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

With Kaede, Kagome turned around and walked away before she could change her mind. She didn't stop until she reached the castle. "Kaede…where is my father?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping in a futon. Why do ye ask child?"

"I have to tell him something…and you too, Kaede."

"Of course Kagome. But first, tell me how ye defeated Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened. "_That's_ what you wanted to ask me? At a time like this?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye." The look in the elder miko's eyes left no room for argument.

Kagome sighed and decided to just tell her as quickly as possible. "I'm not really sure, Kaede. It was so strange…I don't remember what happened exactly." Kaede waited patiently. "Naraku had just dealt a deadly blow to Inuyasha….he taunted us…I remember feeling like I needed to protect Inuyasha…and then…power that was different than my usual energy just started pouring out of me relentlessly. I put as much spiritual energy into one arrow and…" she trailed off.

"What happened?'

"I don't know how it could be possible but the arrow wasn't normal. It was almost as if it was magnetically attracted to Naraku. It missed again and again, but it kept coming back. While he was dodging that arrow, I hit him fatally with another one."

Kaede was silent for a long time. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. She hadn't cared at the time, but now she wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Child…that kind of power…it isn't normal. I can only think of one explanation for it," she said serenely.

"And that would be…?"

"Your hidden power was awaken." Without paying any mind to Kagome's shocked expression, Kaede continued. "Though it is rare to begin with, I have never heard of it surfacing during an intense battle. I was led to believe that it was born through nothing but a pure heart, without even the slightest remains of darkness. I wonder how it was possible to be so focused on defeating Naraku and have a completely pure heart at the same time…" Kaede trailed off.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps…perhaps ye were able to because - "

"-Because I wasn't focused on defeating Naraku," Kagome said in a quiet voice. "I…I was in the beginning, but when Inuyasha was hurt…I can't remember thinking of anything but him…"

Kaede smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I'm proud of ye, Kagome. Now that your hidden power has been awaken, it will no longer lay dormant - it is a part of ye. Ye can bless people, curse people, and-"

"Change reality!" Kagome stood up in excitement. "I can cure Inuyasha!"

Kaede looked sad. "It is true that ye can change reality…but not now. Ye lack the training with your hidden power. The miko I told ye about had been training for many years and had-" Kaede stopped talking.

Kagome had already started running back to Inuyasha.

* * *

"Miroku…I…." Kagome panted from running. "I think that I can cure Inuyasha!"

Miroku looked grave. "Come here for moment, Kagome," he said seriously.

The look in his eyes frightened the young miko. Sango and Shippo were sitting quietly and not saying anything. They looked somber.

"Please tell me that he didn't die," Kagome whispered as she sat beside her friend.

Miroku shook his head. "Concentrate your energy on his arms or neck."

"…Why? What about his abdomen?"

"Just do it and you'll understand. Focus on his major arteries."

Kagome bit her lip, but she shut her eyes and did what she was told too. As soon as her hands touched his brachial artery, she gasped and pulled away.

"There's poison," she said fearfully.

Miroku nodded. "I completely healed his abdomen, but he still would not wake. That was when I did a body scan and discovered…" he trailed off.

Kagome didn't know what to say. If she was taking care of someone back in her village and they had poison pumping through their major arteries, she would have no choice but to tell the family that there was no hope for their loved one. Naraku's tentacles must've contained poison…

"No." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "He can't die. He just can't."

"Miroku said that there is hope though," Sango said softly.

Kagome wiped her eyes. "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Simply put, if he can survive until sunrise, his youkai transformation should save him."

"Should?"

"Youkai blood is considerably stronger than human blood."

Kagome nodded, filled with fresh determination. "Sunrise isn't far off. Until then, I will slow the effects of the poison. Inuyasha _will_ survive."


	22. To Care

Something to Think About (courtesy of Pure-tainted2006): Those who are 'weak' don't fight for pride, pleasure, or greed. They fight to protect, love and triumph.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was difficult.

To unleash enough power to help…but to hold back enough to prevent harm. Even if Inuyasha was currently human, Kagome had to be careful with her spiritual energy. The poison was now so widespread into his system that if she tried to purify Naraku's damage all at once, she could ultimately end up killing Inuyasha.

Even worse, Kagome could sense Miroku was beginning to reach his limit. Her thought were confirmed when his hands went limp and the energy from them disappeared.

"I apologize Kagome, but I'm afraid that I need a short rest in order to continue."

Kagome shook her head. "I may not be as advanced in healing as you and Kaede, but aura sensing was one of the first things that I was taught. You need more than a little rest, Miroku. You need to sleep to prevent any lasting harm to your system."

Miroku smirked. "If our positions were switched, and I said that to you, would you listen?"

"No."

"Then trust me. I will be fine after a short rest."

Sango bit her lip worriedly. "You look as bad as Kagome did an hour ago, Miroku. Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Kagome shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not. I will not let you throw your life away, Miroku. You have too much to live for!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Kagome do you not understand - "

Kagome cut him off. "Sango!" she exclaimed. "I will not let you die and leave Sango alone!"

Shocked, Miroku turned to face said woman to see that she was looking away, sadness on her features. Without a word, she stood up and walked away.

Miroku sat there, stunned.

Kagome rolled her eyes without straying from her task. "What are you waiting for? Go after her." When Miroku didn't move, she said in a stronger voice, "Now!"

Still looking confused, Miroku hurried after the slayer.

Kagome sighed. "He's an idiot sometimes," she said softly. "How can he not realize how much she loves him? She's silently screaming for him to love her, acknowledge her, and ask her to stay by her side. But he's so stuck on his own problems that he can't even see that she's suffering too."

Kagome didn't seem to realize that she was no longer talking about Miroku.

But as she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face, she felt her anger melt away. He was sweating and his cheeks were flushed…his body was trying to fight the poison in the only way it knew how to. Kagome swallowed forcefully and brushed his black bangs off his forehead.

"I don't care if things go back to the way they were. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if I can never be with you. I don't care. As long as I know that you're alive…then that's enough for me."

"Either way, I'm not going back where I came from," Kagome continued.

"Why am I not surprised, child?" asked Kaede's voice from behind her.

Kagome didn't look at her mentor. She just kept her head bowed.

"Even though I already know the answer, I want to hear it from ye."

Kagome nodded, still sending Inuyasha tiny jolts of purification. "I don't belong there anymore, Kaede. I've become a different person, I've learned and experienced new things, and I just can't go back. No matter where my next path starts, I need to move forward." The young miko finally turned around and faced Kaede. "I won't hide in the past any longer."

Kaede smiled. "I never expected ye to, Kagome. That was one of the reasons I sent ye away. Ye are capable of so much and I am so proud of everything that ye have accomplished."

Kagome smiled softly in gratitude.

"I'll always be glad that ye were my student."

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears. Kaede knelt by her side and pulled the young woman into her arms.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

* * *

"Sango, what's the matter?" Miroku asked when he finally caught up to her by the river.

"Absolutely nothing," Sango said softly, looking at the clear water flowing gently through the ravine.

"Look at me and say that," Miroku told her.

Sango exhaled. "I'm telling the truth, Miroku."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with looking at me."

Sango crossed her arms with uncharacteristic childlike behavior. "Make me," she said stubbornly.

Miroku sighed and placed himself between her and the stream, being careful not to fall in. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it tenderly.

Her eyes were closed.

"Why?" Miroku asked sadly.

Sango shook her head slightly. "…I can't lose you," she said in a very small voice. "If I don't look at you, then you won't leave-"

Miroku didn't let her finish. He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. Surprised, she stiffened for a moment before melting into him. What started as chaste slowly became more passionate and when they finally pulled away, both were breathing hard.

"I love you, Sango," Miroku told her seriously. "I will never leave you. Please don't ever forget that."

Sango's eyes shone brightly and she dove into Miroku's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you too," was all she said.

Miroku felt a huge smile residing on his face and it was all he could do to tame it when he pulled away and looked into Sango's eyes. "Then trust me, Sango. Trust me to know my own limits."

Sango nodded. "I do, but…I think that this is something that Kagome needs to do alone. She and Inuyasha have a special bond and I know that she can save him. Sunrise is less than an hour away. Believe in her, Miroku."

Miroku didn't say anything for a long time. At long last, he nodded. Sango smiled and embraced him loosely.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

Miroku pulled away from her and got down on one knee. He took both of her hands into his and looked up at the woman he loved. Her eyes were wide. "Sango…when the curse is broken and the purest act is realized…will you marry me and bear my children?"

Tears streamed down Sango's cheeks as she fell to the ground in front of him and kissed him with all of the passion that she could muster. "Yes!" she said happily.

This time, Miroku didn't bother to hide his bright smile. He held his woman tightly in his arms.

_One-hundredth time is the charm._

* * *

Kagome looked out onto the horizon and began to see the first peek of the sun. She sighed in relief. Compared to Kagome's long night, it seemed that the shining globe was up in a matter of seconds.

While she was looking in the direction of the sun, she felt the soft breeze blow Inuyasha's hair onto her hand. Kagome raised her hand slightly and gasped.

Black hair.

He was still human.

Why wasn't he youkai?

A pained groan erased her panicked thoughts. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered once, twice, three times before opening and focusing on her.

Kagome didn't dare speak. She held her breath, as if he would drift back into unconsciousness if she even _looked_ at him wrong.

A small grin found its way upon the hanyou's pink lips. "K'gome…"

Kagome didn't know whether to smile or cry, so she did both. Small trails of tears fell from her chocolate eyes while she smiled at the human on the ground in front of her. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "Are you…are you okay?"

Before the words had even left her mouth, Inuyasha winced and let out a small groan of pain. "Forgive me," he said quietly.

Forgive him? For what? What was he talking about?

"You're forgiven," Kagome answered immediately.

"Don't cry, Kagome…"

"I won't." She hurriedly wiped her tears away.

"You're so beautiful…" his gaze was locked on her. His eyes holding pure strength, even though his body still wasn't moving.

Okay, now he was scaring her. The Inuyasha she knew and loved wouldn't talk about her physical appearance ever…much less on the brink of death. Panicked, she tried to bring back _her_ Inuyasha.

"No, no, no!" she cried, clutching his hand in worry. "It's me! Kagome! I'm not beautiful, you hate me, you want me to go home-"

Three human fingers pressed against her lips, cutting her off. Looking directly at the young miko, Inuyasha said, "I lied." A slow smile spread across his lips as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"The end," said a careless voice.

Without letting go of Inuyasha's hand, Kagome whirled around and faced the woman that had spoken. "It is _not_ the end, Kikyo! I won't let you-"

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't have to do anything. The curse has nearly been completed anyway. Inuyasha just sped up the process by a few weeks. Be happy that he is facing a peaceful death, Kagome."

Kagome glared at the woman before her. "Peaceful? You have the _nerve_ to say that?"

Kikyo looked tired. "The winds of destiny have pointed to this moment for fifty years."

"No," Kagome said coldly.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'No,'" Kagome repeated. "Winds are constantly changing and there is no way to predict which way they will flow next. However, I know for a fact that Inuyasha is not going to die. It is not his time."

Kikyo sighed. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Better believe it."

"There is nothing that you can do about it Kagome. The curse cannot be removed without the purest act. Even if you managed to save him, he will die in a few weeks."

"What _is_ the purest act!" Kagome exclaimed in annoyance.

Kikyo didn't answer and Kagome didn't expect her too.

Suddenly, Kagome was struck with the truth. "You are the miko…the miko that Kaede was telling me about! You can bless people, curse people…and change reality." Kagome's eyes lit up before focusing on the other woman. "Kikyo, listen to me very carefully. I want you to cure Inuyasha of the poison, and remove the curse that lays upon him."

"The curse cannot be removed without the purest act."

Kagome sighed. "I wasn't finished."

Kikyo was silent.

"I know that the curse can't be removed…however, you didn't say that it can't be transferred." Kagome held her trademark fire in her eyes. "Give Inuyasha his life…in exchange for mine."


	23. To Exchange

Something to Think About: A ship in a harbour is safe, but that is not what ships are built for.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter 23**

Kikyo blinked. "In exchange for your life?" she repeated in disbelief.

Kagome nodded firmly. "That's not a problem, is it?" It wasn't really a question and Kikyo knew that.

Kikyo couldn't help but give Kagome a small smile. "You're just full of surprises…"

"Why, thank you," said Kagome dryly.

"It wasn't necessarily a compliment. Why on earth would you even consider doing such a foolish thing?"

"Why not?"

Kikyo looked annoyed. "You can't answer a simple question?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the queen of answering questions with questions. How do _you_ like it?"

Kikyo sighed and didn't say anything for a long time. She simply flicked her gaze from Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't look as bad as he had earlier. He actually looked a lot better. His cheeks had colour in them, he wasn't sweating, and his breathing was deep and even. Kagome did a quick scan of his upper body and was _shocked_ to find that the miasma was dissipating. Was he really going to be okay?

"He's much better you know," Kikyo said quietly. "You don't have to give your life to save him from the poison. He will be fine on his own."

Kagome glared at the miko in front of her. "If he is _so_ much better, than _why_ is he still human? That cannot be good news for him."

Kikyo shook her head. "You really don't know that much about this curse, Kagome." Ignoring the younger girl's look of offence, she continued, "This spell is not as simple as human-to-youkai and vice versa. In fact, it does not precisely have anything to do with that. What it has to do with is the transport of demonic energy."

"…I don't understand."

"Which is why I am explaining," said Kikyo. "It is really quite simple."

"Nothing is simple."

Kikyo ignored her. "Demons have demonic auras, and humans have no demonic auras. The spell merely transports the two each day and night. Inuyasha is a hanyou, which means that he becomes a human once a month-"

"I didn't know that," Kagome said interestedly.

Kikyo raised her eyebrows. "If you don't know anything about youkai and hanyou, how can you ever hope to defeat them when you come across them in battle?"

"I have never had the need to kill a hanyou, and all youkai have the same weakness to purification power," Kagome said in a tone that she would use to explain a trivial matter to a child. "There's no great science about it."

"Battle is not always black and white."

"I know that now," Kagome said softly, thinking of her battle with Naraku. "You were saying?"

"Where was I?"

"Human once a month."

"That's right. Inuyasha becomes human once a month, so his aura disappears for that time. Therefore, turning human is nothing new to him and has no harmful effect on him. Turning youkai however…his has never experienced it before this curse and because of that, he cannot control the immense power that is flooded into him."

"Inuyasha is still human right now because that same immense power was used to keep him alive…instead of turning youkai. That is why he is better."

"So tomorrow he will turn into a youkai again," Kagome said tiredly.

"Correct," said Kikyo nodding. She paused and then added. "His time runs out in about seven days. There is truly no point in saving him."

Kagome glared at the miko before her. "You're so cruel," she whispered. "You came back to life just to inflict pain on others."

Kikyo shook her head. "Back then, Inuyasha was just as cruel, if not more so."

"That was then and this is now!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kikyo smiled sadly. "And that applies to me as well." After a pause, she added, "In fact, I brought you here because I had hoped that you could break the curse."

Kagome was astonished. "What could _I _ever do? Why do you even care about Inuyasha?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Kikyo shook her head. "It's much more selfish than that, Kagome. For years I have led young women here, but only you have stayed so long. The others were either killed by youkai Inuyasha or ran away as soon as they were possibly able to. Why did I bring these women you ask?" She sighed. "You cannot gain anything in life without sacrificing something else. When I cursed Inuyasha, I was foolish and naive…"

"I had the sacred jewel in my possession for a long time," she continued. "It was my duty as a shrine maiden to protect it from anything and anyone impure. However…that day, I allowed darkness to contaminate my soul. I wished on the Shikon no Tama to live long enough to curse Inuyasha."

Kagome gazed in shock at the seemingly untouchable miko, who now looked very frail and powerless. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"The jewel holds the soul of a miko and the souls of many youkai. The theory is that if one communicates a pure wish, the miko will be freed and the youkai purified. If not, the youkai will twist the desire so that the wisher is punished too." Her eyes hardened. "I got my wish. I will live as long as Inuyasha is cursed."

Kagome didn't know what to say at first. "So will you transfer the curse or won't you?" she finally asked. "If I bear the curse, you will be freed from your selfish wish."

"And you will die almost immediately. Your human soul will not be able to handle the demonic aura within it and it will, literally, tear you apart."

"I don't care!" Kagome exclaimed in annoyance. "I really don't! Will you do it?"

Kikyo looked away for a few minutes and didn't speak. Kagome tried to be patient. Finally, Kikyo said, "What about memories?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you want Inuyasha to have memories of you?" she asked simply.

Kagome's eyes widened. She had never even considered… "No," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "And not any of the others either. The last thing that I want is for any of them to feel any guilt. This is my decision and mine alone. I know that Sango and Miroku will take care of Shippo and Amaya, and Inuyasha can finally be free. That's what I want."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Such a noble act. One might even call it the purest act."

Could she mean…no. This was Kikyo. Kagome laughed humourlessly. "If that were so, the curse would already be removed."

"And knowing that this will not break the curse, do you still intend to go through with it?" Kikyo asked seriously.

"Absolutely."

"Why?"

Kagome looked directly into Kikyo's unwavering gaze. Very slowly and clearly, she said, "Because I love him." A peaceful smile settled on her lips. Kaede, her father…everyone had seen it before she had, but she now knew that it was true. She had fallen deeply in love with Inuyasha. He was her first love, her only love. But despite that, it was true love.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a small tear trickled down Kikyo's cheek. "He wouldn't want you to, you know."

"Which is why you are wiping his memories," Kagome said, trying to be apathetic to the whole situation, and failing miserably.

"He loves you," said Kikyo, regaining her composure.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. "Stop," she said in a choked-up voice. "Stop it. Don't say that." She shook her head. "I can't bear to hear it when I _know_ that it's not true."

"But-"

"Stop!" Kagome yelled. At Kikyo's surprised look, she turned to look at Inuyasha and gently took his hand in hers. "I have already decided."

"I really thought that you were the one," Kikyo said, sounding disappointed. "But I will grant your wish. Simply remove the rosary and it will fly onto your neck, thereby transferring the curse to you. The moment you die, your body will vanish and Inuyasha will forget all about you."

Ouch.

Kami, when she said it like that, it hurt so much.

Kagome nodded bravely. "Thank you," she said softly. She looked at Inuyasha's peaceful face. Long eyelashes, perfect eyebrows, pale pink lips…he was perfect in everyway. Kami, she wanted to kiss him. She really, really did. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. She raised her shaking hands to the collar around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered to him, before lifting the rosary over his head.

It glowed with coal-black light with a faint grey border as it rose into the air. Nearly hypnotized, Kagome glued her eyes to it and watched as it flew over to her and set itself gently on her shoulders.

She was completely unprepared for the first spasm of pain.

It shot through her like a bolt of lightning and left her powerless to move over the course of the next couple of seconds.

She felt lightheaded.

"What…just happened?" she whispered weakly.

"I wasn't joking when I said you had a few minutes to live," said Kikyo simply. "I must go now." She vanished into a light pink mist.

Another ripple of pain ripped through her small body, lasting a few seconds longer than the previous.

She gasped harshly and her body hit the ground.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Her back against the dewy grass, her raven hair spread out around her head, her chest heaving up and down in attempt to draw in more air…her end was near.

And Inuyasha chose that moment to finally open his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last one! Unless I get descriptive and split it into two chapters. :P Hope that you enjoyed! 


	24. To Love

Something to Think About: STRESS: A condition brought on by over-riding the body's overwhelming desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk that desperately deserves it.

**The Soul Within**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Inuyasha awoke slowly. His long eyelashes fluttered a few times before opening completely and revealing amethyst eyes. They drifted to the motionless woman lying on the ground beside him.

Startled, he sat up. "Kagome?" he asked in confusion.

She didn't answer.

"Kagome!" he said in a louder voice.

Kagome's face scrunched up. Why? Why did he have to wake up _now_? Of all the times he could've chosen to do so.

Fighting the overwhelming desire to either throw up or scream, she gradually opened her eyes. Kami…it hurt like hell to do so. But she couldn't let him know that. She couldn't let him see her pain. A minute or so and it would be over.

She just had to hang on a little longer.

Freeing her visage from any clues of her suffering, her gaze met Inuyasha's. She forced a smile. "You're finally awake. I'm so glad that you are okay," she said softly.

Inuyasha looked confused. "How long was I out for? And how…" His eyes took in his surroundings. "How the hell am I human during the day?"

Kagome _really_ didn't want to get into that right that second. There was no point in telling him it was temporary…there was no point in telling him anything at all. He wouldn't remember anything.

"Your body's defense mechanism," she said quietly. "To heal your wounds from Naraku. It's temporary."

That about summed it up.

She was struck by another bolt of the curse's power and couldn't fight a wince.

"…_literally, tear you apart."_

In desperation, she drew all of her power to her center. If she could focus all of her energy on her vital organs, she could live a little longer than Kikyo had said.

There was one thing that she couldn't die without doing, without saying.

"Inuyasha…" she began, before uttering a sharp gasp that she could not longer hide. She cringed. She had felt pain before but nothing ever like this. Her nerves were screaming at her to give up, to stop enduring this torture and just let it kill her. Let it defeat her.

Inuyasha looked alarmed. "What's wrong with you, Kagome," he demanded sharply.

Kagome tried to answer but found that her vocal cords didn't seem to be working. She, again, focused her energy. Now that Inuyasha was awake, she knew in her heart that she couldn't die without putting up a fight. She loved him with all her heart and wanted to stay with him…if only for a little longer.

"Inu…yasha," she choked out. "I…want to say…love you."

Her eyes were squeezed shut, so she didn't see his reaction. Trying to remain focused, she added, "But…this is goodbye."

Kamis above, she was in _so_ much pain. Was she in the netherworld while she was still alive? Because this agony was something that nobody on earth should have ever had to experience.

I have already overstayed my time by too much. Forgive me Inuyasha, but by allowing you to forget, the pain will be over for you too. 

"What the hell do you mean goodbye!"

It was hard to work out whether he sounded angry or panicked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said urgently.

The miko finally gave in and let the demonic soul consume her.

"Kagome!"

With each passing second, Inuyasha's voice became cloudier…dimmer…

"KAGOME!"

…And the pain finally stopped.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Her chest was no longer rising and falling. Her lips were no longer pressed together to prevent her from screaming. She was absolutely still.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha swore. "What's going on!"

Not surprisingly, Kagome didn't answer. In fact, her body appeared to be growing paler…transparent-like. It was becoming dim like a slow-approaching dusk.

She couldn't be…she _couldn't_ be dead!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared in distress. "You can't die on me, you stupid woman! Kagome! Wake up! Do you hear me?"

"She won't awaken," a soft voice said sadly, unknown, unseen, and unheard to Inuyasha. Kikyo knelt on the other side of Kagome. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha…I should have never laid this curse on you. It has caused much suffering…more than I could've comprehended."

For some reason, Inuyasha was unable to see Kikyo. It was as if she weren't there. The human male could only see Kagome's body…the rest of the world didn't exist.

"I didn't want her to do this…but true love will not let anything nor anyone stand in its way…" she trailed off. For the first time in fifty years, a lone tear escaped from her eye and slid slowly down her pale cheek. "There was never a time that I wished so deeply to know of the purest act," Kikyo said softly and genuinely. "Forgive me, Inuyasha…but I have to take her with me."

As Kikyo held her hand above Kagome's chest, Inuyasha suddenly cried out.

"I love you, damn it!"

Kikyo's hand snapped back as Inuyasha suddenly crushed his lips to Kagome's in a desperate kiss, pouring into it all of the love he felt in his heart. As if…he could somehow bring her back to life.

"I need you. Please…don't leave," he whispered when he pulled away.

She still didn't stir.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and slammed his fist into the ground in defeat. She was gone. She wasn't going to wake up. She was –

"_Thy black tainted heart,_

_Led to a dark fate._

_Thou had fifty years,_

_To be free of hate._"

Inuyasha snapped his neck upward. That voice…he would know that voice anywhere! Sure enough, his eyes confirmed his thoughts. It was _her_. The woman that had cursed him. The woman that had sent him to this living hell.

"_For many long years,_

_Thou remained alone._

_Thy jewel got darker,_

_Thy light was not shown._"

If it had been another time and place, Inuyasha would've stood up, got out his sword, and slashed her to pieces. Now however…it just didn't matter. Nothing did. Kagome was gone and killing the woman before him would not change that.

"_Came then a flicker,_

_Of thy shining light._

_A miko appeared,_

_To help with thy fight._"

Her words meant absolutely nothing to him. Just a low, dull chant. The curse had probably run out of time and he was likely going to Hades.

"_Together thou learned,_

_Together thou stayed,_

_And then over time,_

_Thy pure love was made._"

Purity…what defined purity? If someone as pure as Kagome had to die…what purity existed in the world? The purest act was probably just to send him on a wild goose chase. There was no purist act…not in this lifetime anyway. He was dying now…he was hyperaware of everything around him and his senses seemed to have stepped up. Was this how someone felt before they died?

"_Thy spell be removed,_

_Thou are free of sin._

_Thy Purest Act is,_

_To love the soul within._"

Inuyasha, again, raised his eyes to meet the miko's. He looked into the eyes of hell itself. Suddenly and surprisingly, she smiled. "It's finally over," she said softly, before fading away until no part of her remained on earth.

A scroll fell from the sky and landed on Kagome's stomach.

Kagome moaned softly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. How did-? Why was-? What?

"Inu…yasha," she forced out, opening her eyes.

"How are you alive!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome sat up. "I don't know," she said seriously. Her eyes widened. "You have puppy ears!" she squealed in delight. She immediately reached up to touch them.

"Ears…?" Inuyasha looked at his hands and saw claws. He was hanyou again? "What the hell is going on?" he asked in confusion.

Kagome shrugged, looked around and her eyes fell to the scroll, still on top of her tummy. Raising an eyebrow, she unrolled it and began to read. Her eyes moved quickly down the page. "…Thy spell is removed…" she murmured.

Suddenly, Kagome smiled brightly and threw her arms around Inuyasha. "It's over!" she cried happily. "It's all over! The curse!"

"What? How?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Um…" Kagome read a little further. "Thy purest act is to love the soul within. The purest act…" Upon realization of what the scroll was saying, Kagome blushed bright red and passed it to Inuyasha. He read it for himself and coughed.

"Yeah…uh," he began awkwardly. "Uh…"

Inuyasha didn't get to finish his incredibly articulate speech, because Kagome shut his mouth with hers. Surprised, Inuyasha closed his eyes and cupped the back of her head with one hand, while using the other hand the run his fingers through her thick tresses. Her arms wrapped around his neck without breaking the kiss. When they parted, they were both breathing hard and taking in a lungful of air.

"Is that….what you wanted to say?" Kagome asked laughing.

Inuyasha grinned. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Kagome smiled. "I can't believe it's over…time for me to go home now?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled and clutched her possessively in his arms. "Idiot, you're already home."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Wow…thirteen months and it's over. :( I'm going to miss this story sooooo much!! What I'll miss even more is all of you awesome people. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave your thoughts. I can't express how much your words meant to me and I'm so honoured that you read this story all the way through, especially those of you that have been with me for the entire thirteen months! I adore you all.

So what's next? More writing of course! Now that I have dipped into the world of AU, I can't leave! I already have plans for my next multi-chaptered fic and I have countless oneshot ideas.

HOWEVER, I don't have my next story completely mapped out yet and I need it to be in order to avoid writer's block (We all hate that right?). So, I'm asking that you give me about 3 months to plan and I'll have my next story up in late June or early July. If you wanted to be notified when my new story posts, PM me or add me to author alert.

3 months isn't a very long time. We know that some writers take over a year to update. I hope that you all will wait for me.

Thanks again for making this an awesome ride. hugs


End file.
